real real reality
by iliketoreviewthegoodstries
Summary: Dsiara is a 16 year old ending up in the end, in minecraft. she defeats the enderdragon and jumps into the portal. when she jumps out on the other side, she finds out that she now has a portal in her room! herobrine planning on crashing minecon? well, f*ck! rated T for bloody scenes, and some swearing.
1. what the f

**This is my first fanfiction. Please do not judge me too harsh but I do like it when you tell me what I could do better. Have fun reading.**

**p.s I am also writing a book. Beware: it contains dragons. Lots of them**

* * *

My name is Dsiara and I was just a normal girl doing normal stuff. Until I discovered my secret and ended up here. I've been stuck in this place for a while now. He refuses to let me out of here. I am trapped. Well, at least it looks prettier since it isn't made out of lots of squares anymore. Let me tell you what happened. I remember it like it happened yesterday.  
I was just doing normal stuff. You know, not doing homework and playing Minecraft instead or watching things on Youtube. I was playing Minecraft at the moment in my singleplayer world. I lived in a wonderful swamp biome, which was very close to a jungle biome with five dungeons and quite a large cave system. I never really explored it since I was such a chicken about mobs in the caves. They always scared the shit out of me when one came from behind and hit me. I really disliked that. my heart would jump and I would turn my character around to kill it. I haven't been to that cave in quite a while since I had found a better cave system.

I had full diamond gear with amazing enchantments. I also had a lot of enchanted books. Eight in total I believe. I also had a pickaxe with fortune 2 and efficiency 3. Quite handy for mining obsidian and diamonds. I also had a very large animal farm with a small house in it. The small house was for the chickens. I had too many chickens. I also had a wheat farm with some carrots and some potatoes. Apart from the normal stuff, I also built some unusual stuff.

I was quite the Herobrine fan. So I built his name out of obsidian. Don't judge. I also built a ''totem'' or ''shrine'' or whatever people call it. I also had some strange occurrences. I, for some reason, had over 500 wolves! Even though I never tamed that many. I only tamed like 24. Also, the structure that I made was first made out of glowstone, but it wasn't blast proof. So I changed it to obsidian. But when I finished It with glowstone, an enderman teleported three times at almost the end of that day and then I heard some kind of growling. It sounded like an angry enderman these days, but I wasn't in that version yet. I quite the game and was back at the title screen. It kept growing louder. Until I completely shut down the game. Spooky.

Anyway, apart from that nothing major strange things happening in my survival world. I then remembered that I had located the end. I hadn't gone in yet, afraid of me just dying there. Even though I had many potions, I was still too scared to go in. and besides, I liked dragons, so killing it was for me not that much fun. But I had to eventually. I also wanted the ender dragon egg pretty badly. There are mods out there where you can make your own ride able dragon out of the egg. pretty cool huh.

I thought that it was time. It was time for me to stop being a chicken. Well, I should've stayed a chicken. I decided that I was going in on Saturday. It was Thursday when i made my decision. So I had all the time of the world to freaking think about a good plan. Eventually, I didn't really come up with a plan. Well, I sort of did but I didn't know whether it was going to work or not. Time for some experiments outside the end. I was planning on using invisibility potions so that it wouldn't be able to see me. But I believe that they can still see you when you're wearing armour. So I experimented. Apparently, mobs didn't see you when you weren't wearing armour and this time I was sure. So I readied myself putting my armour in my inventory, enchanted diamond blade by my side, onwards towards the end.

I already knew what the ending was like though but only because I've defeated the ender dragon in a creative world already. I walked towards the snow biome, the biome which held the stronghold, and went down the staircase that I had dug out. I already destroyed the silverfish spawner that had annoyed me greatly. I disliked silverfish but the mob that I hated the most was the blaze. Not the creeper but the blaze. Creepers just explode if you aren't carful enough. I can repair the holes that they make. No problem. But a blaze? He sets you on fire, it flies and you can only find it at strongholds in the Nether, also called the hell realm, which are suspended above some lava or very high above the ground. The mob I liked however, was the enderman. Don't ask. I just like them with their purple eyes and their capability of picking up blocks. anyway, It was time. I edged towards the opening of the portal. It was now or never. I jumped into the portal and the terrain started loading.

I spawned on top of an obsidian platform suspended above the actual end stone. I saw the the dragon flying along the crystals. I had taken an potion of invisibility before I had jumped down into the portal, so it didn't see me. I felt a strange feeling inside. Something was tugging at my mind, but what? I all of a sudden felt dizzy and nauseous. I then blacked out. When I woke up, my whole body hurt. I slowly stood up and looked around. I was in a very dark area. I was standing on some kind of black stone. I felt the stone with my hands. The stone was kind of smooth but also had that certain rough feeling to it. I stood up again and tried to view my surroundings better. What the hell had happened. I then heard a roar in the distance which sounded awfully familiar. Shit. Did I end up into the game Minecraft like in so many fanfictions that i had read? No, it couldn't be. I was still round and I could see my whole body. Pressing F5 wasn't an option so I couldn't have been sucked into the game, right? The platform I was standing on was also suspiciously round. What was going on?

I heard the dragon nearing and I couldn't get of the platform. That would be a suicide jump. So I just stood there, waiting for the dragon to appear from the black that was surrounding me. I was afraid. I thought that these would be my last hours. I thought back to everyone and everything that was precious to me and also regretted not being able to do so many other things that I hadn't tried yet. It appeared. The ender dragon. It was right in front of me. My eyes widened at the sight of it. 1. It was very, very, very large. Bigger than I could remember. 2. It wasn't blocky. Well, that was new. 3. It started speaking. yep, i'm completely sane... I was shocked and completely paralyzed. It spoke to me in words I didn't understand. it sounded like some ancient language. What was it trying to say? Was it saying that I had to wait for a bit since it hadn't finished its last meal yet? Nah, it wouldn't have come for me yet. I was trapped anyway. So what did it want from me?


	2. nope, chuck testa

**Nothing much happening here. To people who don't have a account: I update every week or so.**

* * *

I was slowly backing away until I couldn't go back any further. I was sitting on the edge, literally. I saw the giant beast flying towards me, purple eyes fixed on its next meal. It was approaching at a very high speed and I thought that I was done for. It was going to hit me. I closed my eyes for impact.

My eyes shot open and I sat up. My heart was racing and I couldn't steady my breath. I looked around me. I was back in my room. It was just a dream. 'just a dream Dsiara, just a dream.' I slowly inhaled and slowly exhaled, trying to get my heart to slow down. I calmed down after a while and looked at my clock. The bright red numbers told me that it was around two O'clock in the morning.

I laid back down and slowly closed my eyes. Just before I fell asleep, I saw something glowing. It was white, just like all of my glow in the dark stuff. I opened my eyes again, only to see that the glowing lights had disappeared. I must've imagined it. I closed my eyes again and slowly went back down into the comfortable darkness.

I had another dream. This one seemed even more confusing. I was in a village, talking to some of the villagers. I looked outside the window for a second and saw two glowing eyes staring at me. I asked the other villager to look out of the window too. The villager told me that he also saw the eyes. I went outside but the eyes had disappeared. I was slightly disappointed by that. nothing weird happened after that.

After a long night of peaceful sleep, I finally woke up. It was nine in the morning. Late enough for me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep again anyway. It was Saturday today. I had told myself that I would go to the End today. But after the dream I wasn't sure whether it was such a good idea. I wasn't in the mood today for a big final battle in the only game I played. I just wasn't ready yet.

I stayed in bed for another thirty minutes and eventually got too bored and got out of bed. It was spring and the lovely sun was shining. The sunrays tried to get through my curtains but failed miserably. I opened my curtains and immediately closed my eyes. The bright light blinded me for a few seconds.

After I was used to the bright light, I walked over to my computer and pressed the button that turned it on. I waited for my computer to start, which only took like a minute or so. My brother always told me that I could speed up the process by just telling the computer which programs it had to start up right from the start and which later. Of course I had no clue on how to do that. so I just let it be and didn't fiddle with my computer.

The start screen finally appeared and I clicked on my icon. It was my PC so it didn't have a password. No one ever went to my account anyways. There was nothing of interest there for them. With them, I mean my brothers. I had an older brother and a younger brother. My younger brother was most of the time a nuisance, especially when friends of him came over. My older brother was on the other hand very kind. Except for helping with stuff that I absolutely don't get. Like computers. I always asked my dad if I needed help.

I didn't go to Minecraft immediately. I was just too unsure of what would happen. Maybe the dream was a forewarning. Maybe not. It just didn't feel right. So, I went to the internet and watched some Youtubers that were doing something with Minecraft. One was doing tekkit and the other was doing survival games. I am very bad at survival games when I am going solo but with a partner, I can be quite good. I even won a couple of times.

It was half past ten now and I started to get hungry. Time to get some breakfast. I went downstairs, in my pyjamas, and made myself some cereals. I ate my breakfast in peace. Nobody was downstairs yet since it was Saturday. After a delicious breakfast, I went back upstairs. I sat down and watched my computer screen. I was just staring at it, while being lost in thought. That was for a mere ten seconds.

I clicked on the little grass block in my toolbar and after waiting a couple of seconds, the main screen showed up. I clicked on multiplayer and clicked on one of the servers in my list. On that server, I went for a game called The Herobrine.

It was a very easy to play. At least, if you knew how to play it. It went like this: Herobrine's objective was to kill all the players in the game and the players were trying to defeat Herobrine. To make Herobrine weak and visible, you had to collect shards. Shards were actually nether stars. You had to collect three of them and put them in the altar, which was an enchantment table. You won the game when you killed Herobrine.

Within the game you also had different classes. You had the scout. A very quick class that could outrun Herobrine. The scout had a bow with 32 arrows and a sword. It was quite handy. Short range for when he was close and a long range for when he was visible but far away.

Then there was the priest. The priest had a dog and a heal for surrounding players for five seconds. I don't know whether it had a sword or not since I've only played it once. That didn't turn out so well. The dog however, was the one who killed Herobrine the most. stupid dogs... taking my kills...

Then you also had the demo. It was the most annoying class ever but it could also be very useful. The demo had a sword, ten ''grenades'' and five ''blinding bombs''. The annoying part was that when you started that you could be right clicking while having one of the bombs in your hand. It would then explode in other players face and sometimes even killed some players. Freaking demos…

There was also the wizard. The wizard had a sword, a potion of swiftness and a potion of strength. When Herobrine was visible you could use both of the potions, if you still had them, to catch up to Herobrine and kill him fairly quickly. I used for a very long time until I discovered the scout. the wizard also had a heal that he could use for when he was in a pinch, which is very useful for when herobrine poisoned you and tries to kill you.

Then there was the archer. The archer had a bow with 32 arrows and an axe. He wasn't strong in close combat but if Herobrine was visible and the one who chose archer is very good with a bow and arrow then it would be quite effective.

So as usual, I went for the class scout. I wasn't very good at any range so I mostly ran and picked up shards. If Herobrine was chasing me then he would have a bad time. Some Herobrines were even stupid enough to try to hit me with their potions of poison. But since I was faster than Herobrine, it wouldn't be able to hit me. well, only when they threw it in a certain angle. then it would hit me. and then there was a very high chance of herobrine killing me.

The game started and apparently I was the Herobrine for that round. It had been quite a long time since I had become the Herobrine. It was very exciting and my heart would beat faster than normal. I won that game. I had killed every single player. I was amazed and stunned by my victory since I hadn't expected to win.

It was afternoon when I decided that I should take a break from The Herobrine. I went downstairs for some lunch. I ate some bread and drank some milk. I loved milk. So tasty. Anyway, I went back upstairs and closed multiplayer. The main screen showed up again. I clicked on the single player button. I clicked once more on the world that I wanted to load.

I had named the world wolf and cat. That was because in one of the early periods of minecraft, when it did have cats already though, I spawned next to a wolf and a cat. I had deleted that world since it was one of my epic fail worlds. When I took the same seed, I got a whole different world generation since it was in a later version. This time, I spawned in a jungle biome.

After some walking, I found a swamp biome. It was a very pretty swamp biome with a lava pool. I build my house on the edge of the biome and flattened some of the land. It was such a beautiful piece of land. But it was all corrupted now, thanks to me. A lot of creepers had blown up and every hole that they made was filled up by me with netherrack. Oops.

* * *

**And that was chapter 2. Woot woot. There isn't much happening….yet. just you wait people. Just you wait. Hehehehehehehe. Please leave review even if you don't have an account. It tells me what I do right and what I do wrong and it is very much appreciated.**


	3. the end is the beginning

**Chapter 3 is heeeeeeerrrrreee. Yay! Updating every week is pretty hard for me. It makes me happy that I'm able to do so. And people, don't forget to review and check every Tuesday or Wednesday. Not sooner. Oh btw… OCs are now being accepted. Only three though. And they are allowed to have special abilities to make them more badass. Yay for OCs**

So I was still in my lovely house, just like how I left it the last time. But something felt odd. I had this feeling. You know, when something in your head keeps telling you that something is wrong. And when you get that feeling then you have to listen to it too. It was never wrong. But I wasn't sure what or who caused it, so I just went on like usual.

Today was a beautiful Minecraft day for mining. I went down the long sleek tunnel that I had dug out, all the way to level eleven. Most of the diamonds were on that level. That was why I had so many diamonds. In total at least a stack. That's about sixty four of them. A lot of them.

After a very long walk, since the tunnel went on for ages, I finally reached the end. Of course I used a potion of swiftness, so that I would get there sooner. But it was still a very long walk. I started mining. I've been mining in a straight line for all this time. Of course there were caves that connected to my long mineshaft. I did explore some of them. Even found a dungeon and four abandoned mineshafts.

Finally, my third iron pickaxe broke. I had more than two stacks of iron, fifty four gold ores, four stacks of Redstone and twelve diamonds. I always found a lot of Redstone but I never did something with it. And in the end, I always ended up with a lot of Redstone since it gave a lot of experience. And when I reached level thirty, which I did, then I would enchant a book with a magical spell.

Of course I jumped a hole in the air, not literally, when the new update included a Redstone block, which needed nine Redstone each. As soon as the update came out, I converted all of my Redstone into the red coloured blocks. It used less space. Happy mood activated. Yeah.

There was however always that one time that you didn't want to come across me. That was when I was in a bad mood. Every living thing on my path would then die and perish. Well, only if you gave me a certain look. I would then kill that certain thing, burning the drops on top of the summon thing that I built. The forest was also not safe. A flint and steel would appear in my hand and a click sound could be heard when I stroke the iron against the piece of flint. The leaves would immediately start to burn. There goes the forest.

Luckily, it didn't happen very often. So most of the land was still lush green with tall jungle trees and lots of tall grass. If I reminded myself to not destroy the environment where my house was then I would go to one of the two nearby deserts. A lot of monsters would come out at night and I would slay most of them. But they kept spawning of course. And I kept swinging my shiny iron blade.

It was a wonderful night with a very bright moon, which casted a white light over the land. It looked a bit spooky now but also quite beautiful. I was walking through my lovely little forest that I made close to my home. For some reason, there were no monsters out tonight.'' Hmmm…. Strange.'' I thought to myself.

While entering my house, I got greeted by a lot of wolfs. They all barked happily at me and that's is when I heard it. One of the wolfs was hurt. You could hear that by the sound they made. I quickly searched for the wounded wolf. I quickly gave it some roasted chicken and its wounds slowly started to heal. He wagged its tail in happiness, being glad that the pain was gone. I turned towards my bed in the room and laid down. Soon the darkness took me away.

I woke up to the bright sunrays that came through my windows. I got out of bed and checked my inventory. I had basic iron tools, such as a pickaxe, axe, shovel, hoe and a sword, some torches, a few potatoes, flint and steel, a crafting bench and a compass. I barely had anything in my inventory which meant that I didn't have to go to all those chest and sort it out.

I went outside to my farm, which was right next to my house. I went to the back of it and got some potatoes. I replanted some of the potatoes but kept most of them. I returned to my house and put the potatoes in my furnace. I got one poisonous potato out of it and put it in the ''unimportant stuff'' chest. I had six of them in total now.

After some time, all of the potatoes were cooked. I put them with the rest of my cooked potatoes in my inventory. I went outside again and went to the little house that had all the chickens in it. I quickly opened and closed the door, hoping that none of the chickens would escape. I had taken some seeds from the chest and had them now in my hand. All the chickens immediately surrounded me, trying to get to the seeds in my hand. But they couldn't get them since I was way taller than the chickens.

Some chickens got some seeds and they immediately bred and hatched a little baby chick. They were so adorable with their big heads and small body. I collected all of the eggs that the chickens had laid and threw them at the wall. Yes, that's how you could get even more baby chickens without breeding. Logic…. Nope.

I went back home again and looked at the item frames that were hanging above my fireplace. In the item frame was an eye of ender. The eye just stared at me. I had to do it. I had to go to the end. Even though I had a bad dream last night, it was just a dream. What was I afraid of? The dragon of course, but what else? Something told me that there was a far greater danger watching and following me.

It gave me the chills when I thought about it. If it was true that somebody was following me then it could only be one person: Herobrine. Though it did say in the intro screen that he was removed. It kept saying that. why would it be there if the people from Mojang said that he was just an easter egg? If it was, then they could've just gotten rid of him, right?

I shook my head, outside the game of course, and made up my mind. I grabbed my diamond armour and sword. I also grabbed a pumpkin. Enderman where non-hostile when you had a pumpkin on your head. I don't know why, but it helped. I ventured out, saying my last goodbyes to my wolves and my house.

I travelled a great distance from home. I first went through the jungle, then through a desert, after that through another jungle and then I finally arrived in the biome with the portal. The portal was in a freezing snow biome. Almost like a Taiga. I made my way to the staircase that I made. It went exactly the same as how it went in my dream. As I went deeper down, I became more and more terrified. I was shaking and had to force myself to keep going.

I could feel it clearly now. The feeling that something was deadly wrong and that I was being followed. There I stood. In front of the large black mass that was inside the portal. I walked back a few steps. If I was going to do this, then I had to do it with a full out sprint. No stopping now. There we go. I ran up to the portal and jumped into it. And now I'm going to tell you the part where it all went wrong. My arrival in the end was the beginning. Kind of funny when it's called the end.

**And that was chapter 3. Wow. Shit will be going down in chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait for action. I hope that you people are patient enough to wait for it. Well, see ya! **

**p.s please leave a review. Even when you don't have an account. It is very much appreciated and I do read them. Can't stop clicking the refresh button…...**


	4. first blood!

**Chapter 4 and a new pre-reader! So much good news! Yay! Have fun reading! Oh and for the people that don't know, OCs are other characters created by the readers that they submit to the writer with the hope that the character appears in the story.**

I snapped back from the flashback. I looked around again. Did somebody enter? I stood up from the place where I was sitting. I walked around and searched every little bit. The End was such a big place.

I sighed as it appeared that nobody had entered. I went back to my spot, the place where I was sitting earlier. The hard black stone supporting my back and the yellowish stone as sitting place. It wasn't very comfortable but I had to go with it whether I wanted it or not.

There was still the feeling that somebody was watching me. Good, that meant that he hadn't left yet. I got used to the feeling, so it didn't really bother me that much. I thought back again to the time when I entered the end in-game. I wished that I had never done that.

As my character entered the end, it felt as if some kind of energy wave went through my room. There was all of a sudden a very strong wind even though there was no wind blowing outside. The wind didn't die down and I started to feel dizzy. A sensation of fatigue washed over me. A strange yellow light then blinded me. I closed my eyes and hoped that it would all be over soon.

It did stop after a few seconds. When I thought that it was safe, I opened my eyes again only to meet utter darkness. I strained my eyes to see but it was too dark. I felt around me and touched the stone that I was sitting on. It was kind of rough but it also had some smooth places. Where the heck was i?

After some more touching around, I found a foreign object in the room. It felt like wood and it was square. I found a strange cold thing on the wooden object that reminded me of metal. I touched the metal object and gave it a little push down wards.

It did nothing. I gave it a push from under and a weird click sound could be heard. I touched he wooden object some more to find the top. A very light pull made the wooden things top open. One word came into my head: chest. Could there be something in it?

I searched the inside but didn't find much. I found some more wooden objects that felt like really large sticks. There was also another metallic object in there with another strange object attached to it. 'ouch!' I exclaimed when I cut myself open on something very sharp.

I had to be very careful now. I didn't want to hurt myself more. I had to do something with the wooden stick things and the other strange object for now. I tried to recognize the strange object by feeling it.

I grabbed the metallic thing in one hand and the other thing in my other hand. The stone felt awfully familiar as it felt like the piece of flint that I had at home. Then it hit me. Of course! How could I forget. The thing I had in my hand was probably a flint and steel.

I hit the piece of flint with the piece of metal and as expected a few sparks flew of. I grabbed the wooden sticks that I had laid down on the floor and let a ton of sparks hit the end of it. After trying for another 5 minutes, it finally lit up. Thank god, I finally had light.

I sighed a sigh of relief. I wasn't scared of the dark but for some reason I always thought that I saw something like spirits. It only happened when it was dark though. I could finally see my surroundings properly.

I was completely surrounded by a yellowish kind of rock. I was completely locked up and rooms with no way out was something I really disliked. As a distraction, I looked to see what the sharp object was in the chest.

Now that there was light, I could clearly see that it was a chest. The sharp object was a sword made out of a blue stone. The strange thing was that it was glowing purple. I grabbed the sword by the handle and got it out of the chest.

I put it back on the ground and went back to the chest. there might be some more interesting loot in there. There was another thing in the chest. It reminded me of a pickaxe, something they used in the mines back in the day. They don't do it that way anymore though.

I pulled it out of the chest and this tool also was made out of the mysterious blue stone and it also had a purple glow. I put it on the ground next to the sword. There were two more things in there. There was a bow and a quiver with arrows.

This bow was also glowing purple. What was going on with these things. I sighed again and picked up the things on the floor. I swung the quiver and the bow on my back, put the sword in my left hand and the pickaxe in my right hand.

It was time to get out of this room. This was going to be a pain since I had never used a pickaxe before. I brought down my pickaxe in the stone and it broke slowly but surely into tiny pieces. I tried to make a makeshift stairway but failed horribly. It was uneven and there were a few sharp rocks on my path.

After breaking stone after stone, I finally broke the surface. Freedom! That's what I thought. I was deadly wrong. I climbed out of the hole that I made on top of the surface and slowly stood up. I viewed my surroundings and all I saw were tall black towers with something shiny on top that made a purple glow.

That's when I saw them. Tall black figures with purple eyes and a strange purple mist around them. They reminded me of something….. they reminded me of a mob in the game Minecraft. One turned around and I stared at it. Bad idea. It let out a loud growl and disappeared with a strange 'poof' sound. Before I knew it, I was hit in the back and send flying towards one of the black pillars.

I was able to get back on my feet just in time. The tall back creature was now slowly walking towards me. I swapped the pickaxe with the sword and stood in a defensive stance. When it was just about to hit me, I dodged at an incredible speed and hacked of one of its arms.

Purple blood oozed on the ground and it let out a scream. While it was in a state of shock about its arm, I was able to move to the other side and made a large gash across its back. It let out another scream in pain.

It turned around to face me again. It was couldn't get up and had to crawl towards me. It then teleported behind me, something I hadn't expected from the injured creature. Its claw slashed at my leg, making a large gash in the progress.

I screamed in pain and agony but I had to fight the creature of. I quickly turned around and brought down my sword. With a last scream, it finally died. What had I done? There were a lot of the same creature that I just killed. Better not look at them.

What had I just done? I looked at the black creature that had fallen silent, slowly being drenched in its purple blood. Was I finally going insane? No, not yet. A few tears escaped my eyes. I quickly turned around so that I didn't have to watch that gory scene anymore.

That's when I heard it. A loud roar that paralyzed me. I almost didn't dare to look up but in the end I found the courage to do it. There was something flying in the air. It had an a very familiar shape and colour.

It was a good sized dragon with blazing purple eyes fixed upon its target. The target was me, unfortunately. Its wings made a lot of sound but its roar was ear piercing. While it was coming at me, it bared its fangs, showing off its large teeth.

That's when it hit me. The tall black creatures that became angry when you looked them in the eyes, the large black pillars with a purple thing on top and the dragon that was coming at me. This was The End realm from Minecraft. Did I get sucked into the game? No. no no no no no. no. not possible. Everything was round. Everything in Minecraft was square. What the hell was happening?!

**Somebody is confused. Hahaha. It isn't me. I know perfectly well what is going on. I want to thank everybody who send in an OC. I got some very amazing OCs and they will appear in the story. Sooner or later…..**


	5. More confusion or answers?

**I am back with chapter 5. Yes! Thanks for keeping on reading this, it really makes my day and I know that there are some grammar (and other) mistakes. Please forgive me for that. I am glad that you people are still reading at this point. Have fun reading!**

There I was, standing on the strange yellowish stone facing a dragon with only a bow and a sword. It almost couldn't get worse. Almost. The dragon was coming straight at me, so I took out my bow as fast as I could and notched an arrow in it.

I was never that good with a bow and arrow, so I hoped that it would hit. I aimed straight for the head and launched the arrow into the sky, which was a dull grey. The arrow kept flying through the air for a while until it hit its target. I hit the dragon dead on in the nose. Not the best spot to hit it but I at least got an arrow in there.

The dragon let out a deafening roar and for some reason it said: 'argh! Not another arrow. Those blasted arrows…. Straight into my beautiful nose too! That minecraftian shall pay.' I blinked a couple of times. Did that dragon just speak? I've seen that happen in a lot of movies but didn't expect to really experience it.

I was still completely dumbfounded that it spoke. But I snapped out of it as the dragon roared again but this time not out of agony but out of sheer anger. That's when I did the most stupid thing ever.

I dropped my bow and arrows on the ground and I threw my sword to the side. The dragons eyes widened in confusion. Instead of coming directly at me, it landed on top of the pillar I stood next to. That's when I decided to speak up. To a dragon. Wow. Just wow. It sounded so stupid back then.

'h-hello? Dragon? D-did you j-just speak? M-my name i-is Dsiara' my voice shook as I spoke to it. Of course I was scared. There was a very large creature there, just watching me and I was trying to speak with it and if it attacked I would have no chance of winning. That was just splendid.

The dragons mouth opened and I was afraid that it would breath fire or something. But to my surprise it didn't. lucky me I thought. 'human, you can understand me?' it sounded surprised. Well, the dragon wasn't the only one who was surprised. So, I spoke back.

'yes, I can understand you… could you please tell me where I am?' the dragon looked even more puzzled. 'you do not know where you are? You are in the End, my dear.' I knew it. So it was true. I was in minecraft. But why was everything so round?

'if this is the End then why is everything so round? I thought the End was the last realm from the game Minecraft?' the dragon then gave me a slightly angry look. I hoped that I didn't say anything that would anger it too much.

'this is not a game. This is all real. It was a game though. Yeah, it WAS a game… not anymore though. Something or somebody used some strange power and pulled this so called ''game'' into the round realm. I believe they called it earth.' The answer of the dragon made me only even more puzzled.

'how? How could this happen? Minecraft is a game, it….it can't be real…..right?' that's when I remembered that just before I was in that dark room, back in my room, just before I got sucked away that I saw a bright yellow light. Could that be a clue.

So, I was in the End, talking to a dragon and on top of that I was trapped. To escape, I had to slay the Ender dragon. I couldn't do it. I was way too much of a dragon lover. The dragon was still watching me. I walked towards the pillar and sat down next to my sword. Just in case.

The dragon all of a sudden turned its head. I wondered why and also looked in the direction that the dragon was looking at. There was someone over there. It made me super happy that I wasn't alone in this realm.

I picked up my sword, just to be sure of course, and ran towards the other that was just standing there. As I got closer, I could see that it was a young man with a blue stone pickaxe in hand. There was a golden sword strapped to his back. Why gold?

As I thought that I was close enough I shouted towards him. 'HELLO! HEY! OVER HERE!' I shouted while waving my arm. The man turned around but he had his eyes closed. Why?

I was standing right in front of him. 'hello sir, I am kind of trapped in here and I got no idea how I got in here and maybe….maybe you know a way out?' he slowly raised his head. He had some familiar features but I couldn't place them. The strange thing was that he had his eyes closed.

'are you alright sir? Is there something wrong with your eyes, sir?' his eyes snapped open. Two glowing white eyes staring at me. I all of a sudden remembered why he seemed so familiar. The only thing that I knew is that I was doomed for sure.

I wanted to run, knowing that this man was the last one you wanted to meet. But there I stood, completely frozen by his gaze. The pure white eyes were staring intensely at me. He then disappeared with a *poof* sound.

I blinked a few times before I got out of my paralyzed state. I looked around, only to remind myself about the tall black creatures. While sighing, I walked back to the pillar where my bow was still lying down on the ground.

As soon as I rounded a part of the pillar, I came face to face with the dragon. It scared the bajeezus out of me and I immediately fell on my back. The dragon smirked and giggled slightly. Yes, you heard me, it giggled. A dragon that giggles…. From the thought about it made me smile. Even though I held back my laugh.

I stood up again and asked the dragon: 'what's so funny about me being scared shitless by you? You are a dragon, for goodness sake!' I shook my head while saying that. I sat down against the pillar. The place where I am sitting right now.

So, I knew a few things for sure. 1. I am trapped in this bloody dimension. 2. Herobrine, the ghost of minecraft that gives you nightmares and haunts you, was also here. 3. I could talk to the dragon. Great. All in all, I was in some deep shit. How to get out of this…

**There we go! You people finally got some answers! I think one of the OCs is going to appear next chapter. I'm not going to say which one though *evil smirk* you can try to guess though. Mwahahahaha….. oh so evil…..**


	6. a new friend, a new foe

**A bit of an early update! Yeah! Because of homework, I had to update a bit earlier. Have fun reading!**

**OC stuff is closed! Except for Hailshadow! Because he/she wanted to give an OC in chapter 5 but since that person doesn't have an account, it means that I couldn't PM that person….. well, have fun reading anyways! The first OC appears! Who will it be?**

I was bored and annoyed. I had nothing to do besides thinking about a way out of this place. And the dragon kept staring at me. The big purple eyes gave away a soft purple glow. I sighed and stood up to make a walk around the End. I still had to be careful of the black beings, which I believed were enderman by now, even though the dragon told me that they wouldn't attack me anymore.

My sword was swaying back and forth with my walking. It would then come back to my leg and bump into it. It didn't really bother me. After some walking through the end, I thought that I saw something, someone. I ran up to the pillar where I thought that I saw someone.

Swiftly and quietly I went around the pillar. No one was there. All of a sudden someone grabbed my shoulder and before I knew it, I was on the ground. There was someone on top of me. I couldn't see the persons face clearly but the hair of the person was long and I was able to see the colour of it.

The hair was a deep black and there was something red on top of her head. 'who are you? And what do you want from me!' I asked in a bit of a yelling tone. 'a stranger is supposed to give its name first before it asks questions' a female voice said. So it was a girl. I had taken a guess that it was a girl since the person had long hair but there was still a possibility that it was a boy. There are enough boys out there with long hair.

'excuse me for my rudeness. I am Dsiara and I am from earth. I have no clue whatsoever one how I got here and I'm sixteen years old. I like dragons and horses, my favourite colour is blue but I also like red and purple. Is that enough information for you? Or do you also want to know everything about my friends?' she just sat there on top of me, staring at me.

She got off of me and started talking in a very cheerful manner. 'I'm so sorry! Normally when somebody enters it means that it's an intruder that wants to kill the Enderdragon. But I can see that the Enderdragon likes you. It is sitting on top of the pillar we are standing under. I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Faye. Nice to meet you' I could now see her eyes which were an interesting colour of gray.

Apart from some normal clothes, which were mostly black with some purple in it, she wore a necklace with a golden locket. 'you are the very first person I met in the End ever since there has been this strange undergoing. Everything is so round now. Hihihihi' she was laughing. Why was she laughing. I hadn't said anything funny . yet. She was an odd girl but I liked that.

I smiled at her. 'is there anything I should know about you that's very important?' I wonder what she had to say. 'well, for one thing, mangoes are awesome! And if you say that mangoes aren't awesome than I'll beat the shit out of you. Teehee.' Well, that escalated quickly… 'I like mangoes a lot so we are good at that point' mangoes were very tasty fruits, one of my favourites. We didn't eat them that often since we had to wait for the mango season. And when it was the mango season, I would go with my dad to the market and buy some.

'well, I'm pretty good at drawing and fighting with swords… ow, and don't tell anybody but I am afraid of birds….. even chickens scare me. Those beaks are so sharp and they have those little claw things at the end of their toes…. It just scares me…. And there are so many of them…. Luckily, there are no birds here in the End. I hate it when people hurt my friends or if a friend betrays its other friend. That's something I really can't stand. For some reason I can feel what other people feel and I can sense whether they're lying. And I can also talk to animals. That means that I can talk to the Enderdragon. Isn't that great?!' a big cheerful smile spread across her face. Yes, being able to talk to the only dragon here was pretty nice since the enderman weren't very talkative…. Exactly the opposite from Faye who just kept on talking. Well, better someone who keeps talking than complete silence for hours or even days.

'I almost forgot! I haven't told you about my mango merchandise collection yet! I have a mango clock, a mango lamp, a mango bed, a mango closet, a mango pen, a mango eraser and lots of other stuff! But the most important thing from all that is my mango plushie called jam. It's so cute and cuddly and soft. I miss my plushie…. Well, I also love drawing cartoons and my own anime even though I still have to learn a few techniques. And then I haven't even talked about video games yet. I play games like crysis, COD, Bioshock, Prototype, Minecraft, Far cry and lots of other stuff! Btu Minecraft stays my favourite. And on one certain day I got sucked in and I've lived here ever since. Truth to be told that was like a month ago in minecraft days. I miss Flynn…. He was my best friend and I might have a crush on him. But I think that I'll never be able to see him again… but there is always a chance of getting out of the most dire situations ever! As long as you believe! Isn't that right Dsiara?' she had been talking for so long that I hadn't expected her to ask me something.

'yeah, I guess so. But to get out of the End, we have to defeat the Enderdragon… like in killing it… I don't want that. I love dragons. I've already killed something here but it was horrible. It must be very painful. Of course it's painful… what am I sayng… well, ther's probably no other way out of here… I wished that there was someone who knew how we could get out of this realm without killing the dragon'

Be both sighed in unison and laughed at it. It was funny how w sighed in unison like that. it looked like we were going to have a splendid time down here in the End. But then the dragon spoke up. 'I will not let you kill me. And I also don't want you to go. It's so lonely out here. The Enderman aren't very talkative and mostly avoid me because they are afraid of me. I do get visits from the almighty Herobrine sometimes but other than that there is no one. And when another person comes in here, it tries to kill me.' Wait wait wait. So that meant that the Enderdragon kind of kept us inprisoned in the End.

'the Enderdragon just said that…' I cut of her sentence. 'I know perfectly well what the dragon said. For some reason, I can understand what the dragon says. I have no clue what the Enderman are saying but I can the Enderdragon as clear as I can hear you.' I sounded a bit annoyed but I knew that she couldn't help it. She can do a lot of things but she can't read my mind.

'sorry for annoying you. You don't have to feel sorry for me… I just say a lot of things and I didn't know that you could understand the dragon….' Ow dear, now I felt guilty. 'you don't heve to be sorry. You couldn't have known. I shouldn't be yelling at you. We have to work together because in my opinion it's time to tale on the dragon. We have to get out of here!'

We had to kill the dragon. There was no other way. Faye had told me that she was good with swords. So I gave her my purple glowing sword and I took the purple glowing bow. I hated to do this but I had to. There was no other way. I nodded to Faye and she nodded back. I notched an arrow and pulled the string back. I aimed for the middle of the head. I released the string and sent the arrow flying. It hit the marked spot.

The dragon let out a loud roar of pain before it took off. Of course that shot wasn't enough to kill the dragon but it was enough to make the dragon dizzy for sure. It probably had a severe headache now. The dragon flew in the air and said something I didn't understand. Faye however did know what it said.

'Dsiara! She's sending the Enderman after us!' this battle was going to be more difficult than I had hoped for. 'you take on the Enderman while I try to get the Enderdragon to the ground.'

While the battle had just started, someone was watching it from afar. 'this is going to be very interesting.' That someone disappeared again as soon as it had appeared.

**That was the first OC. Thanks again, Kira! And so the battle begins! are they able to defeat the Enderdragon and return home after so long? Or are they going to fail horribly and possibly die? Or is our mysterious guest going to interfere? Why am I asking so many questions? You'll all know in the next chapter! Maybe…**

**Thanks again for the OCs guys! I got some pretty awesome OCs. Please review even when you don't have an account. It is very much appreciated. I may even update faster….**


	7. the battle and death

**Super early update! Probably…. Anyways, I won't be able to update for a while since school likes to give lots of assignments right after my holiday. It's as if they like it when we have to work super hard to even get a okay grade. Ow school, why you do this to me? Let's get on with the story. I've got some nice things planned for the story. Teehee. Let's begin**

He was watching from the sidelines, quite a distance away from the actual battle. The battle was raging and it seemed like they were going to have a bad time with this. But there was still that chance. She might do that and then the dragon would certainly die and the portal would open.

That's what it was all about. The portal. They wanted to go home but when the portal was there then it would have major consequences for Minecraftia but also for their place. The place they called home. The place they called earth. He had heard that the almighty notch lived there.

He couldn't wait for the portal to open. He wanted to see what earth was like. Did it look like the Overworld? With lush green trees, cows, pigs, sheep and occasionally a village with villagers who had a very large nose? Or would it look like the nether with fire spread everywhere? Who knows what it looked like. All he had to do was wait and watch.

It was difficult. The purple crystals were up high on the big pillars and I had to shoot them down. I hated it but there was no other choice. First of all, the dragon would heal with those crystals. Second of all, the crystals could potentially damage the dragon, which would be very handy. Third of all, if the crystals were down, then I could shoot the wings which made it possible for the dragon to fly.

The dragon and the enderman once more came raging at us. I shot an arrow at the nose of the dragon. It hit the spot and the dragon flew away towards one of the crystals to heal up. While it was doing that, we still had to fight of all of the enderman.

Luckily, my bow had some kind of strange magic surrounding it. Whenever I took an arrow from the quiver and fired it, another arrow would appear. As if I had an endless supply of arrows. Faye's sword was also having some kind of magical thing.

'Dsiara! This sword is amazing. It has so many enchantments that it could be the most powerful sword in the whole of Minecraftia! Thanks for letting me borrow it!' she had to scream to be loud enough for me to hear. There were a lot of enderman growling and snarling at us and it made an awful lot of noise.

I kept shooting at the crystals and hoped that the power behind the arrows would be enough to break the them. While I was doing that, Faye was busy with holding of the enderman. Even though she had an enchanted sword, as how she referred to it, she still had some trouble with holding of all of the enderman.

I finally hit the crystal that I was aiming at and where the dragon was sitting next to. At first the arrow was just lodged in but after a while a lot of cracks started appearing and then it exploded into a thousand pieces. The dragon roared in pain as it flew to another crystals. How many were there?! I stopped shooting the crystals for a moment and helped Faye with the enderman.

Even though I didn't have a sword, I did have a pickaxe with a very sharp point. Ow well, I had to use the pickaxe for I had nothing better to use. I lunged at the enderman and swung my pickaxe right through the skull. The enderman that I hit, fell to the ground and started to disappear into a puff of smoke while leaving behind some kind of ball with a strange blue greenish colour in it. I had no clue to what it was.

I put the strange ball in my pocket and took out my bow again. I put my pickaxe back to the belt and started shooting the crystals again. This time the dragon was, yet again, almost fully healed. It kind of annoyed me. Why couldn't she just die! I realised what I was thinking and quickly shook my head to put the thought in the back of my head.

The dragon was fully healed again and came towards us with an incredible speed. I shot an arrow towards its nose again and hit the spot again. But this time the dragon didn't turn around. It kept coming towards me. I quickly switched to my pickaxe and readied myself for the impact. The dragon landed a few feet from me and lunged at me with its claw.

I got hit. I was able to block part of the impact but the dragon was too strong for me to completely block. And so the claw made a large gash across my chest. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I tried to ignore the pain and swung my pickaxe into the dragon's paw. It got in pretty deep.

I hacked away at the paw as fast as I could to try and hit the dragon as often as I could. I only got two hits in total before the dragon flew away again. I got out my bow and arrow and aimed at the crystal where the dragon sat again. I notched an arrow and aimed carefully. I let the arrow go and it flew into the air.

It seemed as if time had slowed down dramatically. It seemed like forever before the arrow finally hit the crystal. Again, it started to bursts. It exploded again with the dragon right beside it. The dragon was plummeting to the ground. It found its balance just in time and landed on its feet.

I started shooting at the dragon again. Even though it wouldn't really matter, I still kept shooting. The dragon flew away again as soon as it found its footing again. Two crystals down, a lot to go. This went on for ages. Eventually, there were only two crystals left, a few enderman and a slightly exhausted dragon. We, on the other hand, were completely drained of energy.

The wounds on our body started to take their toll. I wanted to collapse and just sleep for a very long time. But if I did that then the dragon would kill me in my sleep. I looked at Faye and she looked at me. We both nodded. 'let's finish this.' With the last of our energy, we charged forward.

The last two crystals were the crystals that were on the highest pillars. They were the most difficult to hit crystals. I quietly swore about that fact but aimed for them anyway. The dragon roared in anger towards me. I aimed carefully and let the arrow fly. But the dragon had learned from the previous times.

Whenever the arrow was about to hit the crystal, the dragon would lash out at the arrow and protect the crystal from it. So I just started shooting at the other crystal that was unguarded at the moment. I aimed for the crystal and did hit it this time. One to go. Guarded by a dragon.

I had turned around to shoot the crystal that was unguarded. I turned around again, only to see that the dragon was right in front of me. I couldn't move. No matter how much I wanted to, no matter how hard I tried, I could only stand there staring at the dragon. It raised its claw and brought it down on top of me. There was a lot of blood on the ground. My blood. I fell down on the ground, into a puddle of my own blood. I was done for…..

**NOOOOOOOOOOO! DSIARA! Lawl. I know exactly what's going to happen. Teehee. You people will have to wait. Hehehehheheheheeeheheheh. Thanks for the reviews so far btw! I would love to respond to all of them but I, unfortunately, can't since some of you are guests. Well, on with school. Ow and people, I did kind of rush this chapter, so don't judge too harsh, okay? (kitten face) pwease weview people. :3**

**Challenge! Can you see the name Dsiara out loud without changing the s into a Z and the D into a T? go try it. It's fun. TEEHEE**


	8. DRAGONS!

**Ow dear, poor Dsiara… is she dead? I know, but I'm not going to tell you just yet. Hehehehehe…. Ow so evil….. WARNING! This is probably the most confusing chapter ever! Yay!**

Faye turned around when she heard someone fall on the ground. She hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was. But her hopes were shattered when she saw Dsiara lying on the ground. 'no….' is all she could say. Faye went completely mad and killed anything that stood in her way.

She ran towards Dsiara and the dragon, who was looking at her. Tears ran down her cheeks while she ran. Even though she barely knew her, they already had gone through so much together. It couldn't and wouldn't end this way.

She prepared to attack the dragon full force. 'you'll pay for this, dragon!' she yelled. The dragon wasn't very impressed with it and just prepared to kill Faye. There was a poof sound when she was just about to swing her blade. It was him

The glowing white eyes looked at Faye and she quickly took a few steps back. Fear took a hold of her and she almost dropped her blade. But she saw Dsiara lying on the ground and remembered her mission. She had to save her if she was still alive.

There was a poof sound again and Dsiara had disappeared. Did he take her? No time to think about what happened to her. There was a dragon in front of her with murderous intent. And she wasn't going to die just yet. That's when it happened.

Without triggering it consciously, she triggered her special ability. She went totally berserk on the dragon and she couldn't hold back. It didn't matter how many cuts or bruises she received, she kept on attacking. There was no stopping her.

Dsiara's POV

I was in a deep comforting darkness that was slowly swallowing me. I felt at peace and all of the pain in my body was gone. I was slowly falling. My eyes felt heavy and I wanted to close them just to go to sleep. But something was keeping me awake. Then a voice spoke to me.

'do you really want to die that much? Do you really want to leave her behind? And what about your family and friends? Do you want to make them cry? Do you want to make them suffer? I don't think you want that. you want to be alive, you want to fight, you want to win. don't just go and die just yet. There are still many people that need your help. Probably the world. Let me help you. Let me take over while you rest. I'll kill of that dragon. It lost its sense anyway. Now rest, rest while you can.'

The blackness faded away into white and I was now standing. I looked around me. I didn't recognise the place I was in. I started walking. After a few minutes of walking, I came across a door. The door was also white but the door had beautiful carvings. There were dragons carved into the wood and flowers too. I opened the door and to my surprise, I was able to enter.

I was in some sort of control room. There was a large screen and a panel in front of it with a lot of buttons. Even more than an airplane has. The rest of the room was empty besides a bed. The bed was black with blue. Behind the control panel was a chair. I sat down into the chair and looked at the screen.

The screen was a boring black but I kept looking at it as if I was hoping that something would be on it. After waiting a couple of minutes, there was finally something on the screen. I could see hands and the strange yellow stone as well as a few of the black pillars. It looked as if someone was lying on the ground

The person grunted as it slowly stood up. The voice spoke to me again. The voice was quite manly though, for some odd reason. 'Dsiara, the screen you're looking at is what you'd normally see. Right now, I'm controlling your body and I'm slowly healing it up. You did make a big mess. I'll activate your ability so that you'll be able to take on the dragon, bare handed.'

Bare handed?! A dragon?! No way that that's possible. I sighed and decided to ask. 'how would I be able to take on a dragon bare handed?' there were a couple of seconds of silence before the voice spoke again. 'well, truth to be told, it's not exactly you that's going to take on the dragon. I am going to take on the dragon. And to be fair, I'm quite the fire breather myself.'

My eyes widened when the voice said that. was the voice telling me that it, or me, was a dragon? Nah ah. Not possible. 'are you telling me that I am a dragon, or you or whoever? What kind of trick is this? This isn't funny guys! Whoever is pulling of this prank can immediately stop it. It isn't funny anymore!' I didn't get a response back. Just utter silence.

I got frustrated with the situation, with myself. I was so confused about what was going on. I was supposed to be dead, but I wasn't. I was supposed to be human but that also appeared to be a lie. I didn't understand it anymore. 'yes, you are a dragon. You just can't reach your dragon part ever since you've been cursed. Don't worry, the curse doesn't bring you any harm or anything like that. it just sealed up your true self, that's all.'

That was just great. So to sum it all up, I was trapped in a strange dimension, had a dragon that was trying to kill me, or already did kill me, I wasn't human and I was cursed. Hurray! I just love my life! I let out a very deep sigh and kept watching the screen. There was some kind of red energy fluctuating around the person, me, and it got stronger by the second.

The arms hat I could see on the screen changed colour. The skin became full of scales. It looked as if I was transforming into some kind of monster. Well, not a monster but a dragon.

Faye's POV

The dragon was a serious pain in the ass. That stupid fucker just didn't want to die. There are so many bruises and scratches on my skin and I'm bleeding at almost every spot on my body. Not literally but I was painted kind of red at the moment, with a mix of purple.

The dragon was also not in the best condition but it was in a better condition than me. God damn dragon. That's when I heard another roar coming from the other side of the realm. There was another dragon flying towards us. A red dragon that was at least twice the size the ender dragon was. It was absolutely huge.

I thought that it was an ally of the ender dragon but as soon as the red dragon breathed fire towards the ender dragon, I immediately knew that it wasn't an ally to the ender dragon. The two dragons started to fight each other on the ground and I quickly made a run for it. If they were going to fight there then it would be better if I wasn't standing at that spot.

One question kept repeating in my head. 'where did that dragon come from?'

**Ow look! A dragon! Hehehehehe. Did anyone see that chapter 7 was already here last week Wednesday? Probably not. Ow look! Dsiara isn't dead! Yet… hehehehehe. Don't worry people! Someone will die in this fanfictions. I'm not telling who it is though. Have fuuuuuuuuuuun~~~~ **


	9. sorry and notes

I AM SO SORRY

Okay okay. I have to admit, i'm not able to update today or tomorrow. This is an official authors note. So guys and girls who are reading this, i thank you for reading this far. It really makes me happy when i see the strange yet nice reviews. Though i think that there are people out there that are too shy or too lazy to review. Anyway, if you have questions then you can post them in a review or you can PM me. I'm online every single day on fanfiction.

Anywho, apart from that, i thought of something. When i have 1000 views, i'll do something special for you guys and girls. You can post i deas in the reviews or PM me. Anyway, the reason that i'm not able tob ring out the chapter just yet is because school just threw 4 projects in my face and gives me 2 weeks. These projects are humongous and take most of my time. Next tot hat, i also have a social life. I HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE, OH MY GAWD. Also, i'm going to read ALL the chapters, one by one, to check them for grammar mistakes and typos. I hate those. Grrrrr… stupid fingers…. ENOUGH RANTING. weeeeeeeeeeeeee

Also when i get, uhhhmmm let's say about 15 favourites, i will also do something special. Hey, i might even do something magical. Jk, i don't have magic… anyways, you guys and girls out there are AWESOME for following me so far. See ya next time!

Your favourite author (lol, jk for most people),

Iliketoreviewthegoodstries.

p.s my username is sooooooooooo long. My dear goodness… i'll just call myself mallie. That's easier. Mehehehehe.

p.s.s don't let herobrine kill you ^_^


	10. back to the beginning

**SCHOOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SCHOOL! STAAAAAHP! But seriously, in the last school weeks, school is like 'oh no! we have to give them a lot of work just before summer vacation!' dang it school! Why you do that. anyways, enough ranting. Let the story commence**

**Ow before I forget, I do not own anything in this fanfiction except for the characters that I created. Even though I don't think anyone cares.**

Faye kept staring at them. She just couldn't move. The two dragons were fighting against each other. Claws against claws, fangs against fangs. Apparently, the ender dragon was in a disadvantage. Even though it was a dragon, the ender dragon couldn't breathe fire. That was something the other dragon apparently could do.

The ender dragon was burned at some spots and claw markings were all over its body. Blood oozed from the wounds and the yellowish stone started to become purple. But the other dragon was also bleeding. Many markings were over its body and red blood was slowly seeping to the ground.

The battle kept on going for a while but the outcome was clear. The red dragon was going to win this battle. That would mean that we would be able to return home. Yeah… we… I started wondering where Dsiara was and if she was alright.

I was finally able to move my feet again and decided to search for her. Why did Herobrine have to bring her somewhere else in this dimension? And what was he doing here anyway? He was supposed to be in the Nether, or hell realm, or in the Over world.

Dsiara's POV

This dragon me was fighting the enderdragon as if it was a little baby snake or something like that. my claws sunk into its flesh and purple blood stained my scales and the ground. The dragon was about to die. It then flew away towards one of the pillars. Shit. There was still one crystal left. I had completely forgotten about it in my so called ''death'' that I just had.

I shot a giant flaming hot fireball towards the dragon and the crystal. It only hit the pillar. I guessed that it would be better if I did this from a different angle. So, I stretched my wings and made an up and down movement. I was now flying. This was so cool.

I was now hovering in the air and looked down at the dragon and the crystal. The dragon started to fly again and charged at me while being healed overtime. 'Screw that' I thought and send another fire ball flying towards it. It hit. The dragon was now tumbling down, unable to fly.

I charged up another fireball and shot it at the last crystal. The crystal exploded at impact. I descended again and walked towards the slowly moving form in front of me. 'this is it, dragon. This is where and when you'll die' I raised my claw and stabbed it right through the heart. Its eyes widened for a very short time and then closed again.

Strange cracks started to appear all over the dragon's body and some kind of strange light emitted from them. The dragon slowly started to disappear and it left a strange pedestal behind with an egg on top. It was the portal. It was the way towards home. Home… I collapsed, being completely drained after all that happened. My dragon form dissolved and I was back to being me again. I still had all of my tools, which was a good thing.

'Dsiara! Dsiara!' a girl was running towards me with an injured leg. 'oh my god, Dsiara! I thought that you were dead! I'm so happy that you aren't. come here, give me a hug!' tears of happiness were going down her face and we hugged. The battle was finally over. We walked up to the portal and stood on the edge. 'are you ready for this, Dsiara?' of course I was. So I grinned and said 'last one in the Overworld is a rotten egg!' and that's when we both jumped in.

The place that we ended up was very very very familiar. The place that we were at was my room. And there was an end portal there. 'well, shit'

**What is the end portal doing in my room! Lawl. You'll find out what'll happen next, next time. Sorry for the short chapter but school is being a humongous jerk and gives me 3 large projects. Well, fuck.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Every review is welcome! .one. seeeeeeeeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	11. it's kind of complicated

**EARRRRRRRRRRRRRLY UPDATE! WOOTWOOT!**

**Sorry that last chapter was so short. But school keeps being annoying. Ow well, nothing I can do about really…. Well, let the new chapter commence! What will happen?**

We were standing in my room. I couldn't believe it… and there was a giant portal in front of me. What the heck happened? Why were we in my room? What was that portal doing there that looked awfully familiar? I was still shocked by the fact that we were in my room

'hey! This isn't the Overworld! What is this place? I have vague memories of this place but I can't quite remember. Have I been here before? Hey Dsiara, do you know where we are?' I did. 'we…. We are in my room…. On earth…. Not in Minecraft…. Just how….' I was still confused to how the portal got into my room. Wait, did that mean that Minecraft was now ''real'' as in that I could punch a tree? Only one way to find out.

I took Faye downstairs and went to the hallway. Just before I left, I remembered that I didn't know the date. I had been in the End for a very long time… I looked at the calendar and saw that only one hour had past. Wait, what?

I had been in the End for ages and just one hour had passed. Ow well, I guess that I should be happy about it since they would miss me otherwise and worry themselves sick. We went outdoor and almost immediately found a tree. Here goes nothing I thought. I hit the tree with my fist but nothing happened at first. I hit the tree again and there was still nothing happening. 'I guess that Minecraft hasn't been leaked out onto earth' I let out a sigh of relief. At least this was still normal.

I sighed and turned around to look at faye. 'well, for starters, this isn't minecraft anymore. This is what I call the real world and minecraft is supposed to be ''just a game''. But apparently, it isn't just a game, otherwise I wouldn't have a portal in my room. The place that we stand on is what we call earth, that's our planet's name.' she looked at me confused. Of course, she didn't know what planets were. She probably didn't know anything about this place. Well, except for the things that looked kind of the same in minecraft, like grass.

'well, uuuhhhmmm… how to explain this….. I can't explain it but we are standing on a place called earth instead of Minecraftia. Anyway, in this world there are lots of things that are way more difficult. For example, you have to drink. And you are also not allowed to carry any weapons with you or they'll see you as a very suspicious woman that is out to kill someone.'

She probably wasn't sure about all of this and I wondered if she even understood me at the moment. Ha, lol! 'you also can't just put a farm anywhere and most of all, anything that you get has to be paid off with a certain currency. For the place where we are now it would be euro's.' I kept on talking for a while about earth its rules and guidelines and also the positive things. Tomorrow would be Sunday… and then it would be Monday which meant that I had to go back to school. School….

We were talking together until sunset. It was late spring so it was actually somewhere around half past nine. We went back inside and I asked my mom if Faye could stay here for a week since she came from a different country and they already had vacation here and that she came visiting me and that I didn't know. My mom was completely fine with it.

We went back up stairs and when I opened my room the very first problem doomed up. She had to sleep in my room but where? There was a giant portal in the middle of the room! After some fiddling with my bed and the rest of the room, I had created just enough room for a makeshift bed for Faye.

It was late and we both changed clothes. Since she had slept in her normal clothes in the minecraft world, she had to lent a pyjama from me. We went into our comfy beds and just before I turned the light off, I said 'good night Faye'. I could hear a goodnight back and I turned the lamp of. A shame that the portal emitted some light. Dang you portal! Dang you! One of the things I couldn't was sleep with light on.

We were both in a deep slumber when someone came from the portal. Of course we didn't know since we were in such a deep sleep. Even a pack of elephants couldn't have woken us. The person looked around and didn't recognize the place. Of course not. This was a whole different world. The person quickly left the room and went with a lot of skill and stealth downstairs. He somehow managed to get outside. He was now free and he would kill the person that had locked him up. He would pay for what he had done. He kept sending in troops to eliminate him but they all failed. He slightly giggled at the priceless faces of men that finally realized that they couldn't win and couldn't run. It wouldn't matter anyway. I would hunt them down to the very end.

But of course there were those who gave me quite a good fight. They had been given some powers from the almighty notch himself so that they could eliminate me. I shook my head. He still thought that he could erase me. Now he would pay and beg for mercy. I would find out where he lives.

You will pay notch and Jeb too. For I will kill you and destroy this world along. Humans are such pitiful creatures, so dumb. Only two people caught his interest. But he wouldn't be able to watch them himself. Time to let the mobs free. He grinned and a strange shockwave came. All of a sudden, strange creatures emitted from the ground. Zombies came out of the graves and so did skeletons. Some of the spiders all of a sudden grew very large. Some humans were hit by the shockwave and turned into tall black creatures with purple eyes. But worst of all, from the leafs of the tree and some other elements, a creature on four legs was created. It was leafy green and a scowl on its face. From some lingering blobs on the street, strange cube kind of slimy things were created with a weird blobby face. There were even silverfish that quickly searched for residence in the stones.

And this all happened in one night. I gave them orders to hide for now and just to observe the humans their behavior. That's all they had to do. Now on with my own job. I still had to find notch and jeb. And I would find them or my name wouldn't be Herobrine.

**0.o he seeks vengeance. Now you know the consequences of bringing minecraft to our reality. How it happened? Ow, you'll find out…. Soon enough…. Hehehehehe**

**GUYS! Please, please, pleeeeeeaase! Leave a review. Do it. DO IT NAO**.


	12. being watched by them

**Introducing two OCs in one chapter! Are you happy now? Because you should be. School is still very busy and summer vacation at least seven weeks away. Help…**

**I was half asleep when I wrote this…yaaaawn… school is so busy….Zzzz…let the… story commence…. Zzzzz**

He had given me personal orders to watch them. I am the most stealthy one from all of the mobs that are currently in the Overwo…. No wait, this was earth. It was difficult getting used to the idea that I was in the realm where the almighty notch lives, the one who created all. But he wasn't as amazing as lord Herobrine. If I did the right then he would maybe recognize me and let me fight at his right hand.

I slapped myself. No, Pastel, you need to focus! I shook my head and looked at the two peaceful sleeping figures. My grey eyes looked at them while they were asleep. My eyes turned red for a moment when I thought about the fact that they had slain the Enderdragon. I quickly calmed down when I changed that thought with the thought that it was supposed to happen and that it would be reborn. My eyes went back to their dull grey.

All of the mobs had goon into a good hiding spot and completely blended in with their surroundings. Especially the leaf green creature. I just hoped that nothing would catch on fire here. That would be a disaster. It would then explode and then the cover would be blown.

Luckily, Herobrine sent my good friend tempest with me. Even though she rarely says anything, she's still good company. We were going to keep an eye on the two humans. I wondered why lord Herobrine was interested in them anyway. Well, it was none of my I dropped the subject.

Herobrine watched as all of the creatures went into a hiding. 'good, now I only have to get to Notch and Jeb unnoticed and I have to get information about where they live and what they do. I might even haunt them in their nightmares for a while.' I chuckled at that slightly. I was really looking forward to putting the world into chaos and disorder. There was even a chance that they would think that there was an alien invasion. Whoo…. Spooky…

Herobrine sighed. He still had to somehow hide his blade, made out of one of the hardest materials with a strange red and blue shine to it. It was double enchanted with special enchantments. The magic did its work well and made the blade extra effective. But how to hide it…. He guessed that one of his mobs had to take care of it for a while. One of the Enderman probably since they could teleport.

The sun was slowly rising. This sun was round and felt slightly different. It was also a lot smaller than the sun in Minecraftia. The sky turned a light purple that went over into red and that went into orange. Eventually, the sun was high enough that the sky was its normal blue again. The clouds looked funny too. They looked rather fluffy instead of sharp. The clouds in the Overworld had those sharp edges. Well, they kind of looked sharp anyway. Herobrine slowly disappeared into the little forest that was next to the city. He had been walking all of this time. All of the humans that were outside during the shockwave had turned into Enderman. Good, he thought. Might as well prepare an army for the upcoming stuff.

I know a thing or two about this world. For example, they do have some kind of defense that is mainly ranged. They also got a few knifes here and there. He also knew that there were retarded people here. How they even get to live is a miracle. He would've killed them so that the world would never have any retards. Ever. He went back to thinking up a plan.

Dsiara's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to the light that made it through my window which was slightly open. I blinked a few times, turned around and tried to fall asleep again. I failed at falling asleep again and got out of bed quietly. I sneaked past the sleeping Faye and poked the button on my computer.

It made an awful lot of noise when it booted up. I was afraid for a second that Faye would wake up. Luckily, she didn't wake up, to my relief. I sat on the chair in front of my computer and went to the internet straight away when it was done starting. I typed the fanfiction address in the toolbar and clicked on my username. I had six private , or personal, messages. I happily clicked on the button that said that I had that many PMs and clicked on inbox. I sent a message back to all of the people that had just messaged me. They were quite nice people but they were all from America. I myself am from Europe.

GO EUROPE! Anyway, I PMed back to them and went to youtube. I didn't get to watch the Yogscast or Skydoesminecraft, so I still had to watch those. And it went like that for another two hours. I guess that Faye was very tired. I decided that she should meet a friend of mine today. Maybe they would be friends too or they would completely hate each other. That would be a disaster…

When it was around ten past ten, I heard a soft moan coming from the makeshift bed. Looks like somebody had finally woken up. I put my headset down and looked at Faye, who turned around and tried to sleep some more. 'rise and shine, sleepy head.' I poked her in the side and I could hear giggles coming from under the blankets. 'please….hihihihi…. s-stahp….hihihihihihi….' so I stopped for a second and a head appeared from under the blankets with watery eyes from laughing.

'good morning Faye, to a beautiful morning. Looks like it's going to be a sunny day. So don't put on anything long sleeved, okay? If you want to then you can lend some of my clothes.' She nodded and we got dressed. We went downstairs and dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. 'morning dad.' I said. 'morning…. Wait, who's the person behind you?' I didn't tell dad yet but I expected that mom would tell him. Apparently, she had forgotten to tell him that a friend of mine, that I actually barely knew, was staying over for a week.

'this is Faye, a friend that I met a while ago. Faye, this is my dad, Theo.' 'hello, nice to meet you Faye.' They shook hands and my dad went back to breakfast. I also prepared some breakfast for me and Faye. 'do you like cereals with chocolate?' her eyes had some kind of glimmer in them. 'I haven't had that for years. D-do you have them?' I slightly giggled at her answer. 'Sure we do!'

I finished breakfast earlier than Faye and told her that I was going to call someone for a sec. 'Who are you going to call?' 'A friend of mine. I want you to meet him.' She gave me a puzzled look and I dialled the number. 'yes, this is Flynn.' Good, it was him and not his little pesky brother. 'hey Flynn! We have to catch up about some things! I have to tell you an amazing story about an adventure I had yesterday. I've also met a new friend called Faye. Would you like to meet her?' there was a silence on the other side for a few seconds. 'sure, why not.' 'sweet! I'll see you in front of school at noon, okay?' 'okay, see you there!' I hung up and had a big grin plastered on my face. This was going to be fun.

**JKFKSUFHISULAKUWIDLKHFKWHFKWJEVKJBEVKWHIFUHWFJHKWL FKJEHIKWEUFHKUWHF**

**Yeah, don't worry. I'm completely fine. Anyway, this chapter was a pain to write at the end. I mean, the beginning was cool and all but then the part with Dsiara wasn't that exciting. Wootwoot**

**Ow well, I've been talking for long enough here. See you all later! And REVIEW please.**


	13. a new friend to bleed

**Another OC will be introduced in this chapter! Who will it be? And what skills will that person have? And also, what is herobrine exactly planning? Will he succeed to kill the creators and this world? Read on, my readers….. read on… hehehehehehehe**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A HORRIFIC SCENE AT THE END. IF YOU ARE VERY SENSITIVE ABOUT READING BLOODY CHAPTERS THEN YOU SHOULDN'T READ HEROBRINE'S POV.**

School wasn't exactly close to my home. I had to ride my bike for half an hour to get there. My mom didn't mind lending her bike to Faye for now, which was a good thing. We were riding in silence, not really knowing what to talk about and watching the traffic. When she first saw a car she was like 'what is this? Why is it made out of iron?' it was quite funny to see her getting scared when the car started and made the noise a car always makes.

She was slowly getting used to cars. Sometimes she would jump a little bit but not as much as the first time before I explained to her what they were. After a lovely ride with sun shining on us with a small cool breeze, we finally arrived at my school building. There was my friend, standing in front of the school. He lived five minutes away from school, which I called a walking distance.

When he finally noticed us, he waved his hand. I waved back while coming closer. 'hey Dsiara! How are you doing? Who's that friend of yours?' he was quite the curious one sometimes. Not always. 'hey Flynn, this is Faye. Faye, this is Flynn. I've known him for almost my whole life. No-one can separate us, am I right Flynn?' Flynn smiled, he has a beautiful smile, and said 'nope, no-one can just separate us. Anyway, I'm Flynn. Nice to meet you Faye.' Faye smiled back. 'it's nice to meet you too, Flynn' they shook hands and then Flynn looked at me 'you wanted to tell me something? Something about a ''great'' adventure? It's not about minecraft again, right?' this was one of the down parts. He liked many games but he despised Minecraft.

'well yeah, about that adventure…. I'm not sure whether you'll believe it or not…' he motioned us to walk with him, probably towards his house. 'so, I was just doing my own stuff, you know, playing Minecraft and such. Don't go hating already please' I could hear an annoyed sigh next to me. 'continue' he dryly replied. 'so, in Minecraft I went to the end and just as I jumped through the portal, I saw a bright flash of light! I found myself in a dark room with a chest with weapons in it. I dug my way out, since I thought that I was underground, and reached the surface. There were big black towers with a pinkish crystal on top. There were tall black creatures everywhere with purple eyes. And the worst of all…. There was a dragon there…. With purple eyes too. It may have been magenta though… I don't recall correctly…'

Flynn was still listening to my surprise. I could always notice when he wasn't listening. I knew him well enough. 'anywho, I could understand the dragon! It was talking to me! Ow and the most weird thing was that everything was round! So, after a while of being trapped there, I met Faye. We were both a bit desperate about getting home and decided to fight the dragon. We nearly destroyed all of the crystals but it got me in the end! I thought that I was done for….'

I paused and looked at his face. He was in deep though, probably thinking about what I just told him. 'somebody picked me up and brought me to the edge of the floating island of the yellowish stone. And after that…. I don't remember much. The only thing I remember is that I had claws and fangs. I had wings and I could breathe fire. Well, when I was back to my normal self, my memory returned and I could remember stuff again. A portal was open and an egg on top of the pedestal. We jumped through the portal and guess where we ended up.'

I looked at him, hoping that he would make a guess. He didn't. so I answered after a moment of silence from his side. 'we ended up in my room. There is a portal there right now. Ow and ever since the adventure, I feel like I'm being watched. It must be my imagination though since there's no-one around.' We had arrived at his house when my part of the story had ended. He looked at me with eyes full of question and doubt. I knew it. I knew that he wouldn't believe it.

'interesting… I would love to see that portal in your room. Until then I won't believe you.' A barely audible mutter came from him after he spoke. It sounded something like getting sucked into Minecraft… pffftt… what a joke. We went inside. We entered the hallway, the long long hallway, and hung up our jackets on the rack that was conveniently place right next to the door. The first time that I came here, I almost fell over that rack. And so did Faye now. 'Faye watch out for the….' A loud bang could be heard as Faye hit the ground altogether with the rack.

'are you alright?' I asked. She turned her face so that we could she her. She was smiling and we all had to hold back our laugh. Eventually Faye couldn't hold it back anymore and started laughing. Me and Flynn also couldn't hold it any longer. After a few minutes of laughter, it slowly quieted down and we made our way to the main room. We sat down the couch and Flynn asked if we wanted to have something to drink. 'yeah, that would be nice. I would like…. Some icetea' 'could I have a glass of water?' I looked at Faye. She looked back with a what?! expression across her face.

Herobrine's POV

Walking. That was what I was doing. Just walking. There was nothing much to do but to keep on walking. The forest was nice and lush green. Good. At least they hadn't completely destroyed their world yet. More to destroy for me. Slowly building up an army costs time, especially when the army consists of things and beings that this world has never seen before.

It was just around midday. Too much day left. While sighing I thought about the wonderful night. The starts across the sky together with the moon would illuminate the path. But humans weren't happy enough with that. No. they had to place those makeshift lights everywhere. The stupid mortals luckily didn't know that below a certain light level, his army could spawn. The lanterns were quite bright but didn't have enough light to illuminate the path enough to keep monsters from spawning. This plan couldn't go wrong. He chuckled darkly as he kept thinking about the great time he was going to have in the very near future. The horror on their faces. The screams. The gunfire. The blood.

He saw a mortal in the distance right on his path. No problem. He just kept on walking and dimmed his eyes as much as possible. Now he just had to pass by casually. He was closing in on the mortal. Apparently, it was a female mortal. Those were the ones with high pitched screams. Almost like an alarm.

Herobrine was two steps away from the woman when he heard it. 'sir, could you please help me for a second? I lost something around here and I can't find it anymore.' He cursed that woman for asking him for help. But in the end, he chose to be friendly and kill her later. 'what exactly did you lose?' Herobrine said. He didn't speak often and his voice was quite rough because of that. The woman seemed taken aback a little bit by the rough voice but told him anyway.

'well, I lost my ring of my precious husband that passed away two weeks ago. I was just strolling in these woods, just to clear my thoughts, and found out that my ring somehow slipped off. It had always been a little too oversized ever since I lost weight. I wish to find it again.' It seemed as if the woman was about to cry. 'don't worry, I'll find it in no time.' It was true. I could just look around once and find it, but that would make the game less fun. They both started searching and I had found the ring in two minutes. Of course I didn't give it to her yet. I called upon the enderman that was carrying my sword and took the sword. I snuck up to the woman from behind. I grabbed her with one hand over her mouth and the other was holding the blade against her neck. 'now now, don't struggle too much or the blade might pierce your flesh. I got your ring right here in my pocket. Don't scream for help woman. It's no use. Look around you. We aren't alone.' A part of my army came out of the bushes. Spiders, skeletons, creepers (the leaf green creatures that can explode), and endermen. I could see that she was in shock.

My blade gave a gentle touch to her neck, which was enough to make a small cut. The blood slowly seeped from the wound and the woman whinced when she felt the blade cut her. I chuckled darkly and let the glow to my eyes return again. She was absolutely terrified. Wonderful. I let her go and said. 'run. Run while you can.' A devilish smirk was spread across my face. The woman ran. This made it all the more fun. While the woman was running, I would sometimes appear at the sidelines, just watching her.

I got bored after a while watching her run. So I pinned her on the ground this time and cut her hand of. My hand covered her mouth while she was screaming in pain. She was crying now. How pathetic. That's what all mortals are. Pathetic. Of course, there were a few exceptions but most of them were. I was done playing with my prey and slit her throat open to let her bleed to death. Slow and painful, the one death I enjoyed the most.

I told my army that they had to clean up the mess. And they did. I also told them that if anybody saw this, then they had to kill that person. I walked further into the woods once again.

**That was a very bloody chapter. I put a warning at the beginning. But if you want to nag about it then go ahead in the reviews. I don't mind. See ya all, laterrrrr**

**-M**

**p.s i lost an OC. somebody PMed me the OC again because there was even more info. and now i can't find it. the OC name is Sky/Pastel.**


	14. the past she sees

**do you see this? IT'S A DAY EARLIER THAN USUAL. YEAH**

**Did you people enjoy the bloody chapter? You probably did. Ow and btw, even people who don't have an account, you can still review. Just call yourself guest or something else. If you have a question, put it there. I'll answer it in the next chapter then.**

**WHO WANTS A DISCLAIMER?! That's what I thought. WHO WANTS SOME FLUFF? WOAH!**

He kept pressing on. He wanted to see it. He couldn't believe it and wanted proof. Right now. Flynn could be so annoying sometimes…. 'fine, let's go back to my house if you want to see it that badly…' I let out a sigh and I could read the word victory from Flynn's face. I wonder what kind of reaction he would show when he saw the portal.

It was somewhere in the afternoon when we were riding back to my house. The ride was quiet all the way and slightly awkward. I was way too deep in thought to talk about anything really.

After a long awkward ride, we finally arrived at my house. 'home sweet home' I muttered, not audible enough for the others to hear. I opened the garage door and stalled my bike inside. Flynn knew that he had to put his bike outside since there wasn't enough room for his bike.

We walked inside and I offered them a drink. It was quite hot, somewhere around 30 degrees Celcius (not Fahrenheit. It's around 303 Kelvin. Go figure) and we were all sweaty after that ride. They both wanted something to drink but I didn't have much. Just syrup and milk. So I gave them their lemonade while I took some milk. I even offered them some ice-cream. Of course, Faye immediately asked if we had mango flavoured ice-cream. I sadly had to shake my head. But when I told her that I had chocolate flavoured ice-cream, she perked up and said that she really wanted one.

After eating, actually licking but that sounds weird, our ice-cream, we went upstairs. I was a little bit nervous. Maybe I just imagined the portal and just dreamed my adventure. No, how else could Faye have gotten here. I opened the door to my bedroom and slowly opened it. Flynn couldn't take it anymore and pushed the door open with a lot of force.

His eyes widened at the sight. Strange things with weird greenish eyes were positioned in a circle. Twelve of them to be exact. In the middle of the circle was a black hole with strange specks of energy coming of. It even resembled dust. But then different for it never floated on the floor.

'what did I tell you? There's a portal in my room. And now you can't deny the fact that minecraft is real. Now, shut your mouth before you catch flies. It's almost summer after all.' He tried to say something but not a word left his mouth. He eventually closed his mouth and whimpered a few times.

I could tell that he was completely shocked. I couldn't blame him when a video game came to life. Ow well. I just realized something. The fact that the portal in my room lead to the end meant that minecraft and earth were now connected. I just hoped that it wouldn't have too much of an effect on my room, the house or the city. Well, maybe even the world! I shook my head. What a crazy idea.

**The one watching's POV**

So, she did have friends. The guy that appeared to be her friend didn't seem much like threat. Her royal blue eyes scanned the area for anything abnormal. Nothing seemed out of place yet. She gave out a sigh. Such a shame. Watching those two was anything but exciting.

Her eyes turned a cyan colour. WHY COULDN'T ANYTHING EXCITING HAPPEN!? It was so bloody frustrating. A bird flew by but it was unlucky enough that it was right in front of sky's face. She grabbed the poor bird, which appeared to be a pigeon, and she started to slowly penetrate it with one of her clawed fingers. The pigeon made horrible noises as the claw slowly penetrated the skin and the flesh that was beneath it. Blood started to flow through the feathers. Her cyan eyes slowly went to an indigo colour. She looked at the bird. It was so pitiful. The poor bird now had a hole in its body on the place where its stomach would be. The bird had passed away.

The day had been like any perfect summer day. Lots of sunshine and a high temperature. But when it slowly went to dusk, clouds started appearing. Big heavy rain clouds, almost completely black. Her eyes went cyan again. I hated rain. It always slightly burned her skin. And it always made the mood very sad. She inspected the cloud further and it looked as if it could contain some thunder and lightning too. Well, at least my lord wouldn't mind the weather. He'd probably like it. It's easier to scare people with such weather.

But how could I watch them when it was raining. Okay, it wasn't as if anything really happened. Actually, nothing happened at all. Her eyes went back to their royal blue and though back to the Overworld, the place in Minecraft where trees were and cows, chickens, sheep and pigs roamed the land freely.

That was the place where she came from. I could remember how I got the endervirus as if it just happened yesterday. I was about to sink into my past but quickly shook my head. I had to concentrate. I wasn't allowed to get distracted.

The first drop fell, right on her face. There was a short burning sensation. She concentrated some of her enderpowers and teleported to a dry place where she could still watch them. Luckily, the house next to the house that she lived in was abandoned. Close and dry. Good enough.

It was raining hard with big drops. I could hear the thunder rumbling. Soon there would be lightning. Light flashed. See, I told you. My eyes were indigo again. I felt so lonely. My lord wasn't here. Nor my friend. I had one friend. He came from a dimension that not many people know about. He was my only friend. That's right, he came from one of those dimensions that you only hear in myths.

That dimension was no myth though. When you entered the dimension than the first thing you would notice is that you could see anything because there was a sandstorm. There was almost always a sandstorm. The dimension is called Atum, though I'm not sure why. I never really cared though.

I wished that he was here. Okay, I have to admit. I probably had feelings for him. His name was the one thing I never had with me: Blade. I only carried a bow with me. I would kill people close range with my claws. They were almost as sharp as a blade. But not like him. He was one of the very few Atum people who had made it to the Overworld. In the beginning he saw everything as hostile.

When he saw me for the first time, he thought that I was a mob. A monster. A beast. He charged at me but I just teleported away. Just a few metres though because I was intrigued by his clothing style. No-one in the Overworld looked like that. he also had a bit of sand on his clothes. Behind him was a portal, shaped like one that took you to the Nether. But it had a different colour. More sand coloured.

He stood in a fighting stance. I just stared at him. Well, he might've thought that I was staring at him but I was actually just examining him. He charged at me again and I teleported a few meters again. I wondered who he was. I tilted my head slightly. As somebody who wasn't very talkative, I couldn't speak a word to him. This went on for quite some time. After some time he spoke up. His voice was low and rough but it also had something to it that I liked. 'who or what are you…' I didn't answer.

This went on for hours and it started to become dusk. I was tired out from all the teleporting. It had been a long time since I had teleported that much. I was panting and was too tired to stand. I fell to my knees and was able to say 'you…win…' I fell down to the floor and just wanted to shut my eyes and sleep. My eyes were grey. But I couldn't just fall asleep on the ground. I wouldn't allow myself to. So I kept my eyes open and watched him approach me with an unsheathed sword.

I was expecting a painful sting and after that some kind of darkness. But the painful sting never came. Instead, I could hear a sword being re-sheathed. My eyes were wide in shock as I saw him stretching his hand, holding it out towards me. 'stand up.' I couldn't move for a few seconds but when he finally looked at me with his eyes… I just had to take that hand. He had put his purple glasses on top of his golden hood. His eyes were a slight emerald green with a hint of diamond blue. They were the most gorgeous eyes ever.

He helped me stand up and we introduced ourselves to each other. 'I'm Pastel… I am a girl infected by the endervirus. Nice to meet you.' He put his purple sunglasses back and said: 'my name is Blade. I'm a desert bandit. Thanks to that, I found my way to this place. What do you call this place?' I looked at him with a slightly puzzled face. 'you don't know where you are? You are on the Overworld, the place most of the Minecraftians live. The day is peaceful but the night full of mobs. Well, I don't have a problem with them since they see me as an ally. Hey, have you ever heard of someone called Herobrine?' I was just testing him now.

He was probably thinking about every possible memory he has because he had that lovely thinking expression on his face. He eventually answered: 'no. who is this person? Is it a nice person? Can I meet him?' I had a stunned expression on my face. He just asked if he could meet him.

A loud thunderclap woke me up from my memories. I looked outside the stained window. It was now late in the evening. I looked over to where the two were supposed to be. They were still there with the other guy. My eyes turned back to their usual royal blue. I wondered when I could meet him again.

**Dsiara's POV**

Well, fuck. It had started raining and thundering. Flynn had called towards home to ask if he could stay or if they could come and get him with the car. Flynn, the lucky bastard, didn't have school anymore. I wished that I didn't have school anymore. While sighing, I stood up and looked outside. It was late in the evening and the whole midday, we had been talking about our adventures. Faye was lucky enough that we had a mango at the moment. She happily ate half of it.

I stared at my neighbour's house and thought for a second that I saw somebody in there. I shrugged. Must've been my imagination. The house had been abandoned ever since I turned four. So there couldn't be anybody there. My parents had the keys to the house, just to maintain it. We didn't come there very often and it was very creepy at a time like this. A big lightning flash lightened the dark sky for a split second. A loud boom came after that.

The phone stopped working. Looked like there was some weather damage. Flynn walked over to me and told me that it was okay for him to stay. My mom didn't mind either. Now, how to fit the two in my room…

I turned around when I heard light sobs coming from under a big pile of blankets. Faye was hiding under them wait, it couldn't be… 'Faye, are you afraid of thunder and lightning? You don't have to be scared. It can't get to you. It won't harm you.' Apparently, I was very bad at comforting her because she hid even deeper in her blankets when another flash of light appeared.

I sighed, not sure what to do about it. I rubbed the back of my head while trying to think of something. In the end, I couldn't come up with anything. So, I just hugged her, which was kind of difficult with all of the blankets.

The thunder slowly died away and Faye had fallen asleep. Luckily, I hadn't. I still had to put my alarm (alarm clock, get it?) on. And I also had to get a bed for Flynn. He slept in a seperate room. I was actually surprised that my mom hadn't discovered the GIGANTIC portal yet. Ow well, so be it. It was better this way anyway.

I made a makeshift bed for Flynn with some sheets. We said goodnight to each other and went to bed. I slowly went to the comforting darkness of the land of dreams.

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! Did you spot it? The other OC? I believe that it was the last OC that had to be put in the story. Don't worry people, he will re-appear some time later. **

**So, anyone wanting fluff? I could put some lovely fluff between the gory chapters. And yes, there are going to be some horrible gory scenes. I love writing those. I don't know why though. Ow well, see you all next time. If you want fluff, review or PM me. I'd appreciate that**


	15. Is so fortunate

**People, just to be clear, I can make EVERY kind of fluff. Even the impossible fluff. Like DsiaraXHerobrine. Not that it's going to happen…. Unless you people really want it to happen. Hehee… well, have fun reading. P.s sorry that it's a day later. I have a testweek.**

I woke up with a start. The thunder had woken me up. So it had started again. I could hear some quiet sobs near me. Poor Faye, we didn't have thunderstorms very often but just as Faye was here, one had to show up. I climbed out of my bed and walked towards her. 'Faye? It's alright. Thunder and lightning loves mangos too, you know. The sky is just jealous that we have them.'

Maybe that would help her. She was still quite young. Fourteen is not that old yet. Yes, teens that age weren't supposed to be scared of thunder anymore. But Faye came from Minecraftia. Even though there is thunder there too. Maybe she was all alone when she was in minecraft. Poor Faye…

The thunder slowly dies down again. It was 6.00 AM. Too early to get up. 'try to get some more sleep Faye. And don't worry, I'm here to protect you.'

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *smash*. I hated that. the sound just annoyed the fuck out of me. I slowly got up and out of bed. Faye was still asleep. Fine by me, she didn't have school. Well, not that I think anyway….

I got dressed in the most quiet way possible, not wanting to wake Faye up. I believe that Flynn didn't have school anymore? I hate it when my memory doesn't work the way I want it to work. And I already forget so many things. Mostly small things though. But! It was still annoying.

I got downstairs and was in for a surprise. There was Flynn, sitting at the table eating a piece of bread with cheese on it. 'mowning' he said with a mouthful. So rude. 'morning….. why are you already up? I thought that you didn't have school?'. There was a big question mark written on my face. 'well, I woke up from the small thunderstorm and when it died down, I couldn't fall asleep anymore. So I thought, why not go downstairs?'

I shook my head and grabbed a bowl myself. Mmmmm, tasty cereals. But what would it be like if there were oreo cereals? Mmmmm, that would be the best. I poured the milk over my cereals and started eating.

Time for school. Since it was Monday, I had a few boring and difficult subjects. Like French. Or geography. Ugh…. I really disliked school. Especially the douchebags at the school. It was a good thing that they weren't in the same class as me.

I packed my bag with the schoolbooks that I would need today. I went to the garage and grabbed my bike. When I was just about to leave, I heard Flynn. 'have a nice day! And good luck!' ow yeah, I forgot to tell but this wasn't a normal school week. Nope, it was test week OF DOOM. Just kidding, test week was just a week full of the most difficult tests that would count three times more than regular tests.

Sky's POV

Well, shit. They've gone separate ways. One stayed at the house and the other was going to school. Fuck. What to do what to do… pacing around wasn't going to help. I got it! I'll just have to order one of my subordinates to watch the girl that stays in the house. Good plan, if I say so myself.

I called for them and chose the one that I thought was the one most suitable for the job. I teleported away once everything was set up. For a brief moment, an image of Blade appeared in my head. I missed him so much… but I had to focus! Not everyone gets an important order from the lord himself.

When I had to come to him, I thought that I was done for. His mansion was HUGE. And I had to enter it. There was some sort of anti-teleportation magic. Great, I couldn't teleport now. I thought that the lord called me because I had done something wrong. I faced the lord with a calm expression on my face. 'my lord, you called for me?' he opened his eyes and stopped leaning on his left arm. 'yes I did.'

Sweat started to go down my face and I got more nervous every second. I got even more nervous when he looked at me, directly in the eyes. Luckily, I didn't have the enderman trait yet that when someone looks at you directly that you become furious and attack the one looking.

'I called you because…' there was a short pause. Please just say it already! 'I have a job for you very soon. You are coming with me to the End and we are going to spectate something beautiful. Something that I have waited for all these years. And you, my dear little enderling, you are coming with me. We are going to a new realm that none of the minecraftians have ever been to before except for the ones that I brought here. It's always fun watching their amazed faces when they realise that they are in minecraft. Now, I will explain the task more precise when we are in that realm. And be prepared. It looks very different than this realm.'

I, of all of his subordinates, was allowed to come with him to a dimension that no-one has been to before. A smile appeared on my face and I didn't feel nervous anymore. 'ow one other thing. Whatever you do, don't let the living things in that realm see you. And another thing. The realm we are going to is the realm where the almighty notch lives. Many believe that it's the Aether. They are wrong. Now, you are dismissed. Go prepare for the journey.'

With that all said, I nodded and left the mansion. Time to prepare myself. I wondered what kind of mission he would exactly give me but for now, I didn't care.

And here I am, in the other dimension, on my mission. Given by the lord himself. I still feel very proud about that fact. And I always will

Herobrine's POV

God. This dimension was so boring. The stories about bloodshed and war… nope, not here. Now I had to do it all by myself. Well, not that I mind. I liked peoples terrified faces.

That's when I saw it. A poster with Minecraft figures on it. What a coincidence. Minecon was coming to this city in eight days. Splendid. Hehehehe

**There we go. You can thank me later. Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaaaa! And review. PLEASE FUCKING REVIEW. Later.**


	16. burning down your memories

**I am so sorry that this is a day late. I was …busy… yesterday, anywho, I have some bad news, which is great news for me. I am going to America for four whole weeks. I'm leaving by plane this Saturday. The downside is, that I won't have Wifi at most hotels and parks. So I can't frequently update. Now, read and have fun.**

**This chapter is mainly about Pastel's past. It's going to continue next chapter. You'll see**

School was fucking boring. The tests didn't go too bad even though I couldn't really concentrate on study since the big adventure. I still didn't get those people who liked school. Yes, you got to spend time with your friends, something you can do better AFTER school. I just disliked school. I barely had any friends and I had a past full of loneliness and bullies. Better not remember that.

After I finished up my first two tests of the week, I quickly left and drove home as fast as I could. But there was this feeling. The feeling that you're being watched by someone. The feeling didn't leave. Not even when I went to bed. It did leave for a little while during the thunderstorm but it returned later. But I kept shrugging it off. I told myself that I was just imagining it, even though I knew I wasn't.

When I finally got home, Faye and Flynn were playing on the Wii. They actually looked pretty cute like that. I secretly loved Flynn a little but it was not like a burning desire. I had a burning desire for someone else. A shame that he wasn't here. I snapped out of my fantasy. Dsiara! Pull yourself together! I shook my head again. I asked if I could play with them and we had a great afternoon.

Flynn eventually left, saying that his mom wanted him to return home. We could talk to him via Skype luckily. We went to sleep early that night. Not for any reason whatsoever. Just because we could. But that night… so many things happened that night.

Herobrine's POV

This was just splendid. If Minecon came to this city then that would mean that Notch would also be here. Perfect. Time to prepare. Little sparks and some small lightning came from his fingertips. The leafs started to form the green creatures and the dead started to rise again. More and more monsters were added to the army by the second.

A small army was created. These monsters would be trained. Trained by me. They were going to be the elite mobs. I couldn't wait for this year's Minecon. I had been on the poster but I hadn't been to the actual Minecon, not even in a digital way. They just bothered me. I had better stuff to do then to watch how they celebrated the ''game''.

Ha, the term game shouldn't be used for minecraft anymore. More like a different dimension or realm. Whatever, not like I cared. Time to teach these idiots

Pastel's POV

There she goes again. On her way home. She probably had that feeling right now. The feeling that someone is watching you. I know how that feels. It's annoying and you know when the person that's watching you, looks away.

There I go again. Drifting away to my old memories. Whatever, as long as I kept an eye on her, I think my lord wouldn't mind

I was a lovely cute girl, only six years old. The little village was full of life and there was always something happening. I remember that the chickens once escaped and that a very nice man led them back to their pens. His name was Steve. It's quite the common name. to be exact, that was the very first player that came onto Minecraftia. He built things and destroyed things. Like ores. He often went on mining excavations. He liked the caves. It was like one big adventure. Soon enough, many more players came. Some players eventually forgot the ''game'' and that is how it all started.

Our godly creator, Notch, didn't like it. He didn't want inanimate players. So, with a bit of his godly powers, he made them alive. Their models were different from the normal villagers. That's how a new race was created. My race.

So, I lived happily in my village, one of the player race, and I was just happily running around. I was running at the edge on the village when I saw something in the forest, or rather someone. I could see a part of his/her clothes before the person disappeared completely. The person actually resembled Steve, so I followed him. I assumed that it was steve.

After chasing nothing for quite a while, I noticed that I had gone deep into the woods and that I didn't know where I was. I felt so scared. What if monsters came out of the shades and started attacking me? But that didn't happen. Nope. What did happen is that the man, I was now sure, was now in front of me. I only saw his back. I was happy enough that I had found the man again since I had forgotten the way back.

'is that you Steve? Could you please bring me home? I'm lost….' The man only nodded and took my hand. We walked back to the village. I started asking question, just as usual when I saw mister Steve. 'why were you on the edge of the forest? Were you cutting wood? Did you see any monsters? How's your pet?' yeah, questions like that

There was annoyance written all across his face. I could see it just in time and stopped asking questions. Mr Steve didn't seem to be his usual cheery self. Maybe something horrible had happened. Something tragic. We walked towards the village in utter silence after that. I just hoped that he was alright.

After quite a long walk, we finally arrived back at the village. He let go of my hand and turned around. He was just about to walk towards the forest when I grabbed him at the shirt and asked bluntly: 'Mr Steve, are you alright?' I had teary eyes. The man now looked at me in the eyes. His perfectly white eyes just stared at me. After a while of staring he said: 'my name is not Steve.' After that, he disappeared. Just like that. it was almost as if he had some kind of godly powers. I wasn't scared of him, more like amazed. I hoped to meet him again.

I did meet him again. After the incident. The horrible incident. It was a horror scene. I relived the memory again, just to remember those people that died. That's what you get when you're the only survivor.

It was a completely normal day that started with a completely normal morning. Well, except for the big rain cloud that was coming. A storm was coming. Everybody was preparing their houses for the bad weather. I was around fourteen years old now. I didn't want to help everybody with their houses. So I went away, into the forest to get some alone time. Some peace.

When the cloud was getting really close, I decided to go back home. I ran, hoping that the rain wouldn't come too early. I never liked the rain, heck I even disliked it. I finally arrived at my house and entered it. Nobody was outside at this hour. We were now just waiting for the storm to come.

The wind picked up and it started to rain. The first rain wasn't much of a deal but after five minutes, there was thunder and it rained very hard. That's when we heard it. Zombie moans and skeletal clacks. Shit. Monsters.

Everybody geared up and grabbed either a bow or sword. Here they come…. Everybody waited for the monsters to come but I lost patience. So I dashed out of the front door and hacked the first monster I saw open. Brownish blood was spilled on the ground. I didn't care. I kept on going forwards and before I knew it, I was in the forest. I hacked away at every single mob, bones and other corpses on the ground. Brown blood stained my magenta shirt and iron sword.

It stopped raining. Just like that. that wasn't usual. And the weirdest of all was that the thunder kept going and that the cloud was still blocking out the sun. spiders and creepers had also joined the attack and now there were giant spider corpses and creeper corpses all across the ground. Green and brown blood met each other on the ground.

A big lightning bolt hit the ground and I looked at the direction where it had stricken. My eyes widened. The village. I ran back as fast as I could. When I was on the edge of the forest, I stopped. The whole village was burning down. Burning people were running around and a few others were being eaten alive while trying to save others. I then made the most cowardly move ever. I turned around and ran away from the village towards Mr Steve's house.

But I was stopped by an enderman. Shit. This was one of those battles I didn't want to fight. Usually, when you don't look at an enderman or when you wear a pumpkin, then they won't become aggressive towards you. This one, however, was already aggressive and lashed out towards me with its claw like fingers. We fought against each other for a long time. In the near end of the battle, I had impaled the Enderman on my blade and I was up close. Then it bit me and took a chunck of my flesh. I screamed out in agony but quickly pulled my sword out and slashed it across its chest. It fell on its knees but it seemed like it was smirking. Then it finally hit the ground. I took its pearl from the centre of its chest and kept on running.

I started to hear voices all around me. 'you can't run' or 'it's too late now, girl'. The voices said a lot of other things too. But the one sentence I remembered the best out of everything they said was 'the lord is waiting for your arrival.' I had stopped running and I felt dizzy as hell. I wanted to sleep so badly. But monsters would take me then. The need to sleep won and I fell down unconscious.

I woke up slowly, still feeling a bit dizzy from when I fell unconscious. Wait, I was still alive?! I looked at my hands. Something was off. My right hand was slowly turning black. I walked over to a nearby pond and looked at my reflection. I quickly looked away from my reflection. What was I becoming?

My right eye had turned purple, while my other eye was still it's usual sandy yellow. The skin around my right eye was completely black and it went all the way down my neck to my right arm and hand. I lifted my shirt. There was a bit black skin there as well but not as much as I had expected. The thing was, I knew exactly what was happening to me.

I had caught the endervirus. It's not one of the deadly viruses like the creeper virus, which makes you eventually explode. No, the endervirus slowly turns you into one of them. It was quite similar to the zombie virus but this virus was more advanced. Doctors in the big cities had already examined the virus and they couldn't find a cure. Nothing could stop it except for one thing. A strong will. But it looked like it was already too late for me.

I sighed and sat back against the tree. I closed my eyes for a second but opened them again when I had the feeling that someone was looking at me. On the other side of the pond was now a man standing in blue pants and a cyan shirt. Was it Steve?

'hey! Steve! Could you help me out for a bit?' I yelled towards him. Not too loud of course. Monsters would then hear me. Not that it really mattered now. I was turning into one of them anyway. The supposed Steve was now on my side of the pond and slowly walked up to me. He had his arm stretched out. I took the hand and I stood once again.

He looked me in the eyes and I froze. Wrong Steve, or rather Not-Steve. It was him. After all these years, I finally met him again. 'h-hello… I didn't… catch your name last time…we met….' I was a bit nervous because I was still so in awe of him and his powerful looking eyes.

He spoke to me. 'come with me, I have a place where you can live. I also have a medicine that will stop that from spreading.' I could only nod. I was so happy that he was taking me to his house. The most amazing part was when we arrived at the house, or should I say super huge mansion, built between mountains so other people would never see. The mountains were too steep to climb for any Minecraftian. No-one would have enough materials to make a stair or ladder up either.

He just teleported me and himself to the bridge, which was open at the moment. We entered the big mansion and he took me to a big room filled with brewing stands and cauldrons. Some furnaces and chests lined the wall. There was a chair in the idle of the room, so I sat on it while the mysterious man grabbed some supplies.

Excuse me, but what's your name sir? My name is P-' he cut me off. 'Pastel, I know. As for my name, I am surprised that you haven't heard of mine yet. My name is Herobrine.' Herobrine. What a great name. a pure hero, that's what it sounded like. I felt a sting in my right arm and I wanted to pull it back until I saw a syringe next to my arm. A needle, in my arm. A burning feeling went through my veins. It hurt so much that I blacked out.

**Shenanigans. I have to stop writing right now because I have some other stuffs to do. Don't forget to review please. Pwetty pwetty pwetty pwease?**

**Have a nice vacation and I'll see you all, later!**


	17. remember chapter 9?

**Well, fuck. I have to chance sky's name because that's NOT the name. as well as the eyes, which are actually chocolate brown. oops, my mistake. I'll fix it when I get back from America. That's right, I'm in America, RIGHT NOW. Hehee.**

**Now, as most of you probably remember chapter 9…. I've reached over a 1000 views! Now I got to do something special. So I thought…. Why not a special chapter? Dsiara is dreaming in here. We find out about her seeeeeeeeeeecret love. And guys, I have to put a warning here. A warning of horrible romance. I've tried. So please, don't kill me.**

I'm dreaming… every single night about a man with the purest of eyes. There would be an ice cold aura surrounding him. And I would love it. He would always kill something or someone in my dreams, but I didn't care. More like I couldn't care with those beautiful eyes. Even his taste in clothes was fantastic and yet so simple. With a cyan shirt and blue pants. My favourite colours. Aaahh…. The man of my dreams. A shame that he was just a dream. I wished he was real.

I've seen many shooting stars when I was dreaming again. Looking up at the starry sky through my half clean window. I would make a wish, every single time. But they never came true. After a couple of months, I heard about a game. A game that got my curiosity. Something that's rare is a game that I'm curious about. I never really like games. Actually, I only watched people play it, too scared to play with others or suck at singleplayer.

So I never got around to play a game. But this game. It was somehow….. different. It was almost as if it was calling me. But it wasn't. that would be weird and creepy. Anyhow, it was an 8-bit game. I never had a game like that. I missed out the Gameboy as well. So I wanted to try it out. I also heard that it wasn't a game with some kind of difficult controls. Just a few keys. So I went for it and bought the game for a cheap price of five euros.

So, I started playing it and I quickly got caught up in the game. It was incredible. I kept playing it and I saw the price of minecraft rise to ten euros. More things were added to the game. Even a whole new realm was added to the game. It was called the Nether, or also referred to as hell.

More things were added and that's when it was spotted. Or he or whatever it was. It was like a ghost, hidden in the dense fog. He looked like the character Steve and yet… there was something different about this ''Steve''. His eyes… they were a pure white. After a while of research, I found out that his name was Herobrine, the creepy pasta of the game Minecraft. Soon, many theories came out of his whereabouts. Dead brother of Notch, a glitch, an Easter egg or something like the king of the Nether. Heck, some even thought up that he was some kind of demi god.

I didn't care about any of the theories. All I could care about was that he was real. That he IS real. The man from my dreams. The killer, the cold-hearted. The one that I loved. This could NOT be a coincidence. I kept searching for his name on Google to see what it would come up with. Apparently, Herobrine could also give you horrible nightmares. Nightmares about the one thing that you truly fear. And it would haunt you, for so many nights… that's what one forum said. Another said that he was just something mysterious.

I had to say, I was truly obsessed by this man. I adored him. If he could just step out of the game and come to me…

Many more months went by. Just as Minecon. I couldn't go there since it was all the way in America. I didn't live in America. It was the official day that minecraft was released. The official game had come out. And with every big update it would say: -removed Herobrine. I wished that they didn't keep removing him. That he could just be here. With me.

To be honest, I was one big crazy horse fan. And then they announced the horse update. I was thrilled to hear that they were going to put horses in the game. They also announced a new launcher. Great. Another thing that I had to completely install again. I never liked to install new things. I'm always afraid to break down my PC.

So, I don't know what happened or how it happened. All I can remember is that there was a flash from the PC. A man was now standing in the middle of my room. Blue pants, cyan shirt. Could it be? No, it couldn't be. I must be dreaming again. The man turned around slowly.

I saw his face. His hair brown and the eyes. They were exactly as how they were in my dreams. The cold glare of the glowing, pure white eyes. A smiled and stumbled a bit. And then I fell down to the floor. Dang it, I should've cleaned my room. There I was, lying on the ground, in front of the man of my dreams. This was so embarrassing. My face went red, I think at least as red as a tomato.

He just looked at me. Then he did something I had never expected him to do. He reached out for me. His hand was there in front of me, asking to put my hand in there. So I lifted my hand up slowly, completely captivated by his gorgeous eyes. I put my hand in his and he carefully helped me getting up.

There I was, standing just a few inches away from the man of my dreams. Or rather, Herobrine. And then a thought popped up in my mind. What now? The only thing I could do…was introducing myself. 'h-hello… I'm… Dsiara… it's a pleasure to meet you…' I was so scared. I was scared of messing up. Then he spoke. He spoke to me. 'hello Dsiara. You probably know who I am. I might as well explain huh.' Why would the almighty Herobrine feel the need to explain? Well, it wasn't like I cared. I was on a big fluffy cloud, thinking about the man that was standing in front of me.

'I'm here for a very important reason. Minecraft is in danger. Jeb doesn't see it and Notch isn't working on the game anymore. We must save it before it's too late. I don't want to lose my precious world and animals. As to what it is… it's a simple tinie tiny problem. Some of the mobs have been acting up ever since the new update. First of all, they can now be named dinnerbone. But it has a side effect. They become upside down. Second of all, the leashes. Why… anyways, the zombies in particular have been really annoying. They keep coming to me, telling me that I have to get rid of their problem. But this all is just the tiniest of the problem.

The problem is… that…. you know, I'm supposed to be a cold hearted killer, scaring every single minecraftian. But there is one Minecraftian I just can't scare. Not because that person is afraid of me but because… I don't want to scare that person. Something keeps me from scaring that person. It's you. And now… now I don't feel worthy of being in control over there anymore. I just want to spend time with you. With your gorgeous smile and eyes. Why don't you come with me and rule all of minecraftia? I would be capable of ruling again with you at my side. Together. Nether and End. As well as a beginning, a start. If you don't come with me then who will keep all the mobs balanced? Who will keep the Ender dragon from escaping her land?

Without you or me, it will become one chaotic world. Everything that stands would fall. Now, will you come with me?'

I didn't really see a problem. Most of the problems were more like new things that were implemented in the newest update. But the chaos part, the part where he was actually saying that he fell in love with me and that he wanted to be with me, forever. I wanted to go with him but what about my life that I have here?

Ow yeah, my life over here. I never really liked my life. It was boring and stupid and I barely had any friends. I made up my mind. I would go with him. Yes, my parents would be devastated and my friend too. But they would forget me after a certain amount of time. I would become a lost memory that would slowly fade out. I would leave a note on my desk. Whether they believed the note or not was up to them.

'I will come with you. Just give me a minute to write a note.' I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled some words down. That should do it. I placed the note on my desk and looked into his eyes once again. 'shall we go?' I asked. He nodded and reached out his hand again. 'after you.' I touched the screen and my hand went through it. The rest went by itself. I saw a bright white flash of light.

I woke up. It was all a dream. I poked my skin to see if I could feel the sharp touch of my nail. I could. I wasn't dreaming anymore. Thank god. I wouldn't leave everything behind just like that. I would never do something like that. I looked to my left to see Faye still asleep. What time was it anyway? The red numbers told me. 2.00 AM. Too early. I turned around and went back to sleep. What a weird dream…

**That's it folks. And I really have to find a better way of writing romance. And yes, this chapter was horrible. Shush, I know it. now you can review about the horrible chapter. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gone for 2-3 weeks. So no updates. Ow and for cool art… I've got a DA account (deviantart). Might as well check that out.**

**Well, see ya all later. And yes, I wrote this while being on vacation. Be happy. K, bye**


	18. nightmares for real

**Well, I'm writing this while whe are coursing through America. Las vegas was cool, but not my kind of city. Now, about last chapter….. I am so sorry. I could've done better but it was a dream and anything can happen in dreams. Well, I made this chapter extra-long since I didn't have any sort of wifi for a long time. Enjoy. WARNING! There's a lot of ketchup and insaneness involved! More than usual! Waaaaaay more! I should stop rambling…..**

Herobrine's POV

I saw it all. The dream, all of it. It was weird. Was this her wish? To be together with me? Forever? Even if it meant leaving behind precious things like family, friends and such. Though she didn't have many friends.

The idea alone that I would fall in love with that girl disgusted me. The idea of love alone made me feel nauseous. She was the one that was going to try and stop me. Hehehehe… this was going to be fun. The chances of her being able to stop me are so small. Well, I did have to consider that she did have quite some strength. I mustn't underestimate her. Not even a second.

Time to go back to some…. War planning. Humans have guns, which are very lethal. To humans. Not to my minions. The humans would be surprised and terrified at the same time. Ow, the look on their faces will be marvellous. And the amount of red would increase by the second. But killing all the humans wasn't my objective. No, my objective was far more simple. He won't know what's coming.

Dsiara's POV

That was the weirdest dream ever. I know of myself that I'm quite the fan of HIM, but that I would leave everything behind just for a game and a person I barely know, that isn't like me. I would never leave Faye and Flynn behind, just like that. if I would go, then I would at least take them with me.

I shook my head. It was just a dream. And only seven days till Minecon. I always dreamed of going there. With all of the amazing famous Youtubers. I always wanted to see them in person. Not that I would talk to them. No, I'm way too shy for that.

I looked at my wake-up clock. It was three in the morning. Way too early to get up but for some reason, I didn't feel the need to sleep. I didn't feel tired at all. My hand grabbed the curtains and opened them a little. The full moon was shining bright, right into my face when I opened the curtains.

Something was going on. It felt as if something was calling me. No wait, it was rather someone. But who? I scanned the garden and what else I could see. No-one was there. It was quiet, even the birds were still asleep. And yet, the tugging feeling remained. After a few minutes, the tugging feeling was replaced by the feeling that I was being watched by someone. Whether it was the same someone that triggered the tugging feeling, I'm not sure.

I stepped away from the window once again and closed the curtains. The feeling of being watching went away and all of a sudden I felt so tired that I nearly fell on the ground. My bed was just a few steps away. Slowly, step by step, I walked towards my bed, trying to not fall face forward to the floor and sleep there. The floor is pretty cold and made of some type of wood.

I made it to my bed and fell on it. My eyes were too heavy to keep open and thus I fell asleep.

My nightmare was horrible. At first it was nice. I was in the forest behind my house. I knew that because I recognized the place. It was night in the forest and there were pretty fireflies flying around. I wasn't alone in the park. There were a couple of other people. But then I heard an explosion. I turned around, only to see the undead and other weird monsters, including the tall black man. I knew what they were. These monsters were the hostile mobs from the game Minecraft. But there was one more thing that was even more unsettling. The man that was standing in front of all of the monsters. The one with the bright white orbs. He looked at me and then vanished. I glanced around once more and part of the forest was on fire and another part was already completely burned down.

I ran towards the centrum of the city. To my surprise, Minecon was there with all of the famous Youtubers and of course the creator of Minecraft, Notch. I wanted to run right onto stage and tell them what was going to happen. But I was running so slow. And I wasn't in time. Before I knew it, a diamond blade stuck out of Notch's chest. Blood was pouring down and slowly dripping from the sword. A deadly silence had fallen and the only thing left to hear was a maniacal laugh. Tears were in my eyes. I saw more blood with every step I took. I wanted to save them but I was too late.

This wasn't the worst part. I all of a sudden found myself back in my room. I ran downstairs only to see a corpse wit flies around it. It was my mom. I wanted to puke but I couldn't find anything in my stomach. If that wasn't bad enough, I also heard a scream coming from the living room. I ran towards the living room and what I saw… I saw Flynn on the ground, pinned down by a foot and Faye. Faye was impaled by another diamond blade. I saw her tears but her words were even worse. 'why couldn't you save me? Why couldn't you save us all. You are too late…' she chocked and spit out some blood.

The man who was holding the blade now spoke up with a deep rough voice, which was very unsettling. 'you won't be able to safe them nor yourself.' I felt a sharp pain right in my stomach area. I was afraid to look down but did so anyway. There was now a diamond blade sticking out of it. I wanted to hold the wound, to stop the bleeding, but there was a sword in the way.

The sword was slowly being pulled out, which felt even worse than the stabbing. I cried out in pain. The sword impaled me yet again, only this time through my right lung. My body was slowly shutting down. The sword was pulled out yet again but this time it did not return. I fell to the floor, Flynn rushing towards me. He was screaming something but I couldn't hear it. The world was spinning and my body burning up.

I woke up sweating like an animal. I was burning up and it felt like my stomach kept twisting. I ran as quickly as I could towards the bathroom, only to spit out the leftovers of my dinner from yesterday. I felt horrible and just wanted to go back to sleep. I slowly walked back to my room. I laughed. If anyone would see me now, then they would think that I was a zombie. I felt sick, horribly sick. I almost got to my room, but my legs couldn't hold me anymore. The world kept spinning as I fell to the ground. I couldn't stay awake any longer. My eyes closed again when I heard some faint sounds of footsteps.

I dreamed again, but this time it wasn't a nightmare. This time I was just falling from the sky. I couldn't scream. It actually felt more like I was flying but I didn't go up but down. I fell through many skies. One where the world was perfect, one where the world was destroyed, one where everything was blocky, one where there was only some reddish stone and lava and one where there was nothing but one small island floating in the nothingness. I then kept falling into the nothingness until I hit some kind of ground. It didn't hurt when I fell to the ground. I looked around. The nothingness that had looked grey was now a blinding white. The white slowly formed into the reddish stone again but this time with another kind of stone, which was a darker red than the reddish stone.

I decided to call the reddish stone brimstone, since the place was so hot and that stone was everywhere in this world. The other stone was made out of bricks. Strange, I had never seen these kind of bricks before.

I could now make out a person in front of me, but everything was too blurry to see who or what it was. I then heard a somewhat familiar voice. 'hebrn, w gt prblm.' I couldn't hear clearly what this other person was saying. Everything faded away yet again into the blinding white.

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of talking. I looked to my right. My mom was on the phone, I think. I could hear her talk but there were also some long pauses and some ahas and hms. Who could she possibly be talking to? But at the moment I had other things to think about. For example, how to get rid of my terrible headache. With every single heartbeat, it would feel like something was pounding in my brain. Or rather that something was hitting my brain with a small hammer.`

Mom walked in after I heard a very happy bye. 'hey honey, how do you feel?' I could only bring out moans. Even my throat hurt now. Great, I couldn't speak. 'ow honey, I'm so sorry for you. I hope that you'll feel better in seven days. I got a nice surprise for you!' she smiled and I was left wondering what it could be. Of course, I couldn't ask her since I couldn't speak. What I could do is pointing at the phone that she was still holding on to.

She looked at me with a questioning face. Apparently, the gears in her head clicked together. 'ow, you mean who I was talking to? Just your dad. That's all.' Ah, my dad. Mom never told me who my dad was and I was never that curious for some reason. But why would she contact dad if she left him when I was one year old? When I asked her why she left him, she always said 'he's got some bad family issues. That's all.' I still didn't get her but she would never tell me more.

I did push her once. I really wanted to know more. What I got was the same answer as always and when I kept asking, an angry mom. So, I stopped asking. It wouldn't make a difference anyway.

'ow Dsiara, you probably want to know that Faye is sleeping in the guest room while you are ill.' Good to know. I already wondered where she went to. I guess that she never went that far away from me. Where else could she go anyways? She doesn't remember anything from earth… not even her family. I guess that she somehow got amnesia some way or another.

'here's some soup. Now, keep resting and don't worry. I already contacted school. Now honey, I'll be off to work. Faye will take care of you, I'm sure.' She kissed my hot forehead and left. Now I was alone again with Faye being somewhere in the house.

After a few hours, Faye came in. finally some company. But then she started rambling about mangos and how awesome they are. Then she started rambling about her adventures in Minecraft and how awesome it was but also about how dangerous it was and how many near death experiences she had. After her rambling on about that, I noticed that my voice had started to return. Now I could ask her.

'hey Faye, how did you actually end up in Minecraft?' my voice was still croaky and it sounded funny. A deep thinking frown appeared on Faye's forehead. 'hmmm, let me think….' After a few minutes of silence, she shook her head. 'I'm sorry but I can't remember. The only thing I know is that I opened my eyes to the beautiful blocky sun, being surrounded by lovely blocky trees and some pigs. That's all I know on how I got there. I'm so happy that those other Minecraftians were so nice to take me in. otherwise I would've died for sure.'

Poor Faye… there's nothing I can really do for her. I can't just magically give her the memories back. If I could, I would. I then remembered something. Mom was on the phone with dad and after that she told me that she had a great surprise. Could it be? 'hey Faye, do you know what mom was talking about on the phone? I know that she was talking to dad, she told me herself.'

Faye shook her head. 'I'm sorry, I only caught a few words. Something about family and something about ''coming in town''. I'm not sure what that means though. Does your dad travel much or something?' if he did travel a lot then that would explain his absence in the house. If mom didn't leave him, it would be the most normal explanation ever.

'no, my mom left my dad and I've never seen or heard him. I have no idea where he lives or even if he lives. But apparently he is alive and I'm glad about that. maybe the grand surprise is that dad is coming back to this city. That would be great.' I smiled for a second but soon fell into a coughing fit.

'you should rest, I've bothered you enough already by my mango tales. I'll be back in a few hours. There's a bucket besides your bed. Your mom told me that there was a chance of you using it. Well, I'll be going. Sleep tight.' She silently closed the door. The silence after was almost deafening.

My eyes felt like bricks and I couldn't keep them open anymore. I fell into a deep sleep. My dream was weird this time.

I opened my eyes in the dream to a bright lamp. I tried to move my arms but they were tied to a table, strapped down with iron around my wrists, ankles, neck and torso. I tried desperately to get out but to no avail. A deep dark chuckle came from one of the dark corners of the small room. I immediately froze and tried to find the person who chuckled.

'welcome, I might as well introduce myself though it's probably not necessary once I open my eyes.' Another chuckle came from the corner but this time it was slightly lighter. Two bright white orbs were now shining from the corner. Herobrine.

'what are you planning with me! Let me go!' he grinned at me while he was walking towards me. 's-stay away from me!' he was right next to me. He whispered something in my ear. 'don't worry, you will only feel a sting.' I could see a sword in his hand. I desperately tried again to escape only to get the tip of the sword pressed against my throat.

'tsk, trying to get out, are you? Don't worry, you can't escape from this table, no matter how hard you try. Ow and Dsiara, I have a lovely warning for you.' I was so scared that I didn't even dare to look at him. 'don't go to Minecon, otherwise one of your so called friends might have to suffer. Maybe even die. Ah, the screams that will be echoing will sound like music in my ears. Now, it's your choice to go, or not to go.' With that he raised his sword and plunged it straight through the place where my heart is supposed to be.

I woke up bathing in my own sweat. Eww… gross. The middle of my chest hurt as if someone punched really hard on that spot. My heartbeat started to slow down. Another nightmare. Was I having so many nightmares because I was ill? Or was it because…. I looked at the portal and thought for a bit. What if I and Faye weren't the only ones that could use the portal? What if mobs could also go through? And what about…. Herobrine? Most didn't believe in him but I was different in that. I kind of adored him…. Being a big fan.

I shook my head. All these days, at least someone was in my room. Somebody would've noticed it. I slowly got out of bed and almost tripped over my own feet. Silly me, I should be more careful. I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I undressed myself and put the shower on. Mmm… nice and warm. But then I thought, why don't I take a lovely bath. So I switched from water tabs and let the bathtub slowly fill.

I slowly dipped my toe in the bathtub. It's the perfect temperature. Now I was sitting there, soaking in the hot water. It felt nice after all of those weird dreams and nightmares. But that Herobrine appeared in my nightmare… this meant something.

The problem was that the legend goes that when Herobrine haunts you that you get horrible terrible nightmares. But I wasn't sure if it was him. I mean, I did see him in the End and all but those nightmares couldn't just mean that he escaped from the End. Besides, I'm ill, it could be something made up by my mind.

I touched the middle of my chest. The spot ached and there was now a bruise on it. Strange, if it was just a dream then there wouldn't be a bruise at all. Something is definitely going on.

After something like half an hour, I got out of the bathtub and dried myself off. I went back to my room, a bit less dizzy now, and changed into some clean clothes.

I slowly walked down the stairs, trying to keep my footing. When I was finally downstairs, I was glad that nothing bad had happened. Faye came walking towards me. 'hey, feeling better?' I nodded and we walked towards the living room. We both sat down. We looked at each other. I chose to speak up. 'Faye, I got to tell you something. I'm just so confused and I don't know what it could possibly mean.'

Faye nodded. 'speak up.' So, I told her about my dreams, or nightmares and she listened carefully to them. When I told her about the last one, her face went a few colours lighter. When I finished speaking, I couldn't hold back the urge to ask her. 'are YOU alright? You seem to have seen or heard some kind of horror story.'

She looked back to me. Her body was now slightly shaking and her lips trying to form words. 'you… Herobrine…. He… killed you in the dream….' She looked back at the ground again. Why was she so upset? 'Faye… tell me… why are you so upset. What are you afraid of? Herobrine?'

She immediately shushed me when I said his name. I gave her a questioning look and she sighed. 'I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this but I didn't think that he would be here. It all happened when I still lived in Minecraft with the other type of villagers. Ow, I haven't told you that either, have I? let me start at the beginning.'

She told me about the second type of villager and my mouth fell open of amazement. Probably since I have never seen those kind in any singleplayer worlds of mine.. she also told me about where they kind of lived. They apparently lived against the farlands, the borders of minecraft. But since the farlands were gone, they just lived in an open area.

'and that's what's going on with the villagers. So, now I should tell you about why I'm so scared and pale when I hear his name. I can't even say it. Now as for what happened….'

She took a deep breath. 'here goes nothing' she muttered. 'I lived with my great parents, who cared a lot for me. I really liked them and I saw them as my real parents. I didn't have any friends since I had an obsession over something that doesn't exist in Minecraftia. I still don't know why I like mangos so much. Anyway, it was a normal evening and I went out mining. I went into the deepest mineshaft that we had and dug even deeper. I found a lot of lava and Redstone and gold.'

She deeply inhaled and exhaled.

'I came home and proudly presented the ores that I had collected. My parents were very proud of me. I've gone into the mines a lot after that to make my parents happy and proud. And to get food of course. By trading the precious minerals to others, we would have enough money to buy food from the local market. My tools became better and better. Soon I had three iron pickaxes on me and after a lot of mining, a diamond pickaxe.

I came across a deep black stone, as black as the night. I couldn't break it with my iron pickaxe but my diamond one slowly broke through. I collected as much as possible until I hit, which was located directly below the stone I was mining. I was smart enough to not stand on the stone that I was mining. I've seen enough people getting in a lot of trouble by doing that.

I came home and showed my parents the block. They gave each other a look and nodded to each other. They gave me a flint and steel, a fire resistance potion, torches and the family's trophy, a diamond enchanted sword. This was a special enchanted sword, one with knockback when you wanted it to have knockback. You could basically choose which enchantment you wanted to use.

They gave me instructions on how to build a certain building, something that looked like some sort of portal. I heard rumours about some kind of portal. I built it, just like the instructions said how to. When I was done, the instructions said that I had to light the portal, as in striking flint and steel near it to set the black stone on fire.

It didn't seem to make much sense to me since the rock was formed from lava, which was hotter than fire but I did it anyway. A strange purple fog filled the frames of the portal. My parents came towards me when they saw that it was done. The hugged me and wished me good luck on my journey. They even gave me some food. They said 'that's for emergency hunger cases.' I smiled while we were hugging.

They let me go from the hug and I faced the frame with the purple fog. I gathered every bit of courage that I had and walked through the purple fog. It felt as if I was falling for a very long time and when I stopped falling, I found myself standing in a place that I had never seen before.

A red stone was all over the place with lava falls here and there. Now I knew why they gave me the fire resistance potion. I didn't take it yet and started walking through the desolate land. It was very hot, almost unbearable. After walking for quite a bit, I found a strange structure that reminded me of the ancient structures that we had on the Overworld.

It was made of some kind of reddish brick, something we didn't have in the Overworld. I drank the potion now, just to be sure. I entered the structure and heard some grunts. They sounded like pigs and yet different. I looked around the corner and saw two weird beasts standing there with golden swords.

They resembled pigs somewhat but some of their skin had started to rot. They were also standing on their hind legs, as if it was nothing. I took my blade in hand and slowly made my way over to them. They noticed me immediately. They just looked at me, as I slowly walked by. It was then that I heard bones clattering against each other. There was a pitch black skeleton with a stone sword running towards me.

I guessed that it was hostile and I quickly ducked under his swing and I hit it in the ribcage. It wasn't down yet and swung its blade at me yet again. I ducked again, only to get a punch in the face. A bruise quickly formed and the pain in my face started to spread. I kept fighting it until it was finally down.

The pigs still stood there, watching me. They all of a sudden started running towards me, as if there were charging. But their blades were still lowered and they just ran past me. I was wondering about them. I shrugged it off and kept walking further into the structure.

I was lost. The place was bigger than it looked and I started to have the feeling that the path was going in circles. Until I heard a strange sound, almost sounding metallic. I slowly looked around another corner and saw the weirdest thing ever.

There was some kind of head hovering with strange gold looking rods under it and between those rods was a lot of smoke. I took a fighting stance again and charged at it. When it noticed me, the smoke ignited and became fire. It then shot three fire balls at me.

I was able to block the first, the second one and third one both missed me. The beings fire died out again and it was replaced by smoke. I quickly advanced and slashed the being everywhere I could. When it died, it let out one last metallic moan and fell to the ground. Most of its rods were rendered useless except for two of them. I collected them and put them in my bag.

After even more walking, I came in a big room with two thrones at the end. It was as if someone lived here. I took in the big room. This room wasn't made of the reddish brick but made of some kind of pure white stone. I touched the stone with my hand and to my surprise, the stone was ice cold.

Other than that, there were also quite a few big chests in the room. I walked towards one of them. There were a lot of tools in it. Golden blades, diamond pickaxes, diamond swords and some other tools. In the chest next to it were a lot of precious metals, such as blocks of diamond, iron and gold.

I took one block of diamond and one diamond pickaxe and left a few of my steaks behind. After all, the pigs here didn't seem tasty and I hadn't seen a single cow as of yet. Now it was time to exit the big structure. Great, this was going to be a blast. It was, quite literally.

I heard some kind of cat noises coming from outside of the fortress I was in. I looked through one of the glassless fenced windows. A big white creature with long tentacles was flying in the air, making the cat noises. Its eyes were tightly shut and it seemed as if it was crying.

I remembered what I forgot. My bow. I always had a bow with me, except for now. Since the creature was flying, it would be very difficult to hit it if it was aggressive. I stepped away from the window and turned to the exit of the throne room and left.

The fortress was yet again a big maze but this time I could follow a few marks that I had set. Such as the dead body of that weird blazing creature.

After what seemed like the longest walk ever, I finally got out of the fortress. I could feel that the potion effects had worn off and I felt a bit sorry for my parents. They had given me the concoction in times of need and I used it when I got the slightest bit of nervous.

I now heard two creatures making cat noises. All of a sudden there was a scream. When I turned around, a big fireball was approaching me. It came from far away, so it wasn't difficult to dodge it. What I hadn't expected was the explosion. It was almost as big as one of a creeper's explosions but not quite as big. But I was still stumbling from the surprise. I had no choice but to run.

There were also slimy creatures after me now. They jumped really high and when they jumped, you could see the core of their body. There was the portal, just a few meters from me. I practically jumped into the purple mist.

It felt like I was falling again but this time I could also feel a weird sensation of being slightly torn apart. The portal on the Overworld spit me out, since I had jumped in.

I rubbed my sore head as I became slightly aware of my surroundings. I wasn't at the place anymore where I had built my portal but at the place where my parents had found me. Luckily, I now knew the way towards the village.

Something was off. It was in the middle of the night and I hadn't sighted a single mob so far. This was bad, very bad. Maybe even…''him''… bad. Whe I got closer to the village, I saw a big plume of smoke coming from that direction. I was afraid of the worst.

I got closer and closer to the village. But it wasn't the village that was burning…. It was something else that was close to the village.

**Aaaaaaand cut! Bravo! Good job! I hoped you gguys and girls loved this chapter with insaneness. Btw, due to vacationness, the next update will also be in 2 weeks… but not as long as this one. I can't keep straining my brain you know?**

**I haven't been totally honest with you guys…. I actually didn't really have a goos plot/storyline for Dsiara. But now I do! Yays! I also got a new pre-reader, who will start very soon… after the vacation. Incidentally, it's my ow so very nice i-have-learned-cambridge brother. Well, I've been blabbing for too long. See you guys, later. And please review guys.**


	19. seeking vengeance

**Well, I am back from my trip in America. It was pretty cool but I am absolutely not a desert person. Gawd, way too hot. Anyway, I want to thank you all for being patient with me. You'll need your patience for a bit longer though because I am still celebrating my vacation. Ow and keep viewing my profile to see how many chapters I've finished already. Might be handy.**

'When I arrived at the open area, the thing that was burning was a large tree. It was the largest tree we had and one of our main food supplies. I quickly went to my house, well my parent's house, and asked them what was going on and why the tree was on fire. They told me that lightning stroke there and they told me that it was a very bad sign.

I wondered why it was a bad sign but I guessed it was because it was a sign that a storm was coming. I was wrong. Later that day, in the late evening when we were having dinner, coincidentally mushroom stew, it all happened.

First the zombies came. The hordes were very large, a size never seen before. The zombies quickly overran the first few but after that they got pushed back by our archers. Luckily, this is a town with some of the most pro archers.

Anyway, when they were being pushed back slightly, skeletons started to appear from what seemed like nowhere. Soon enough, creepers and spiders also joined the fray. But they went in such battle positions as if someone was leading them.

Soon enough, I saw him. He was gone in a flash but I'm sure that I saw him, no doubt about it. I was in a slight shock. I knew about the rumours, the tales. I just didn't know that they were true.

Our village was just powerful enough to keep the attacking mobs at bay with an occasional fire being put out by some water. Everything would be fine after this mob attack and back to normal. That's what we were all thinking until they attacked.

Out of nowhere, hell spawn appeared from the forest. The strange rotting pigmen came running towards us. They were peaceful back in the realm but these seemed a bit different. Something about their eyes. They did have irises, just no pupils. It seemed like they were being controlled. If that was the case then I know who controlled them.

Anyway, they started attacking us with their golden swords, while being protected by golden armour. We were screwed. Together with those pigmen came the slimes, big green blobs of weird slimy, gooey substance and a monster that I named the fire slime. They were like the slime but then less gooey but with more fire. You could even see their core when they jumped.

Our village was being overrun. That's when it happened. An enderman teleported behind me and because of the shock of something grabbing me all of a sudden, I dropped my weapon. That was a huge mistake.

The enderman grabbed me and while I tried to squirm my way out of its grasp, I could see somebody, it seemed human, nod at the enderman. It teleported at the edge of the forest, quite some blocks away from the village.

Now I understood its intentions, or either orders. It let me watch people die that I once loved. First my mother. I could hear her scream from this far away, being burned alive in the burning house. Then my dad, he at least went out with glory.

While protecting anther villager, he got shot in the shoulder. He ran after the mob and killed it with his diamond blade. But he was caught by surprise by a sneaky zombie. It bit dad in his neck. Dad turned around and killed the zombie. After that, he killed a few more but he knew he was going to be one of the undead soon.

To prevent that, he stuck his own sword right through his skull. And I had to watch. I wanted to scream, to yell, to kill even. I needed comfort, I needed somebody.

That's when he appeared in front of me. He just looked at me with those empty eyes. Those soulless light emitting white eyes. A grin appeared on his face and he disappeared again. It was him, he planned this.

The enderman teleported again but this time to a stronghold. I recognized it by the special bricks around me. For a split second, I saw the end portal, after that the only thing I know is that the enderman let go of me and that's how I got in the end. After a while, I met you and I thought that things were going to be better now but now that you have those nightmares. Ow gawd, he's here….'

She started crying and I pulled her in a tight hug. 'it's alright Faye, I'm here to protect you'

Herobrine's POV

I didn't want to remember it but I also mustn't forget. It's still their fault, it will always be their fault. She died because of them. Burning the village and torturing that girls mind wasn't enough, he needed something even worse.

This plan had to work, there was no way it could fail. The mortals may have guns but they don't do anything against my army. The only thing that would work are swords and swords alone. Well, a bow too but who would be crazy enough to bring a bow to such a place. It wouldn't be allowed anyway.

They were going to pay, for everything. For his loss, the monster's their loss… he didn't care about their loss. There were too many of them anyway. A few wouldn't matter. Huh, funny. That's probably how those mortals think too. A few… it would be a few at first but the number of dead would keep growing.

I wouldn't do that. I just have to kill those few and then I'll return to the place I call home. Even though it will seem empty and hollow to me. I wish I could get her back but…

No, that's impossible. She died. And he will pay.

**Having questions yet? If not, YOU SHOULD. Sorry for this shockingly short chapter. I know, it's only 2 pages instead of 4….. but guys, it's vacation and I also have a lot of other stuff to do. Anyaways, enjoy your ow-so-lovely questions. Seeeeeeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	20. because vengeance is sweet, right?

**Thanks to my friend, I found some awesome music that so totally fits with my storyline. Well, should I celebrate something somehow since this is the 20****th**** chapter? Yeah! And I know how. After this fanfic, another will follow. I will give you a small preview of it. See my profile page for more details.**

**Now, On with da story.**

Dsiara's POV (just so you people know)

I was kind of shocked at her story. I wanted to comfort her but then a wave of heavy dizziness attacked me and my brain. I had the feeling that I was going to faint. And I did. The darkness slowly tried to get a hold of me and I tried to fight it off. But the darkness consumed me anyway.

All I saw were two bright eyes watching me, just staring. I couldn't look away. Something drew me to them, something told me that they would give me safety and comfort. My other side was screaming at me to run away and try to escape the eyes.

I couldn't choose…. So I stayed frozen. All of a sudden, my surroundings started to become very hot. But I ignored it. I just gazed back at those eyes

I could see that the brightness of the eyes slowly started to increase. Eventually, the light became a blinding white until I saw absolutely nothing. Now I was standing in a completely white world. There was nothing.

I took one step forward but quickly retreated my foot as the ground changed a sickening red colour and substance. I just stood there. Then the world around me started to crumble away. I ran, the ground turning into the strange flesh like stone. Though it didn't feel like flesh, it certainly did kind of look like it. Very bloody flesh though.

Even the ground under me crumbled away. I fell but managed to grab the ledge. I slowly started to slip, not being able to find the strength to get up. I couldn't hold on any longer and let go.

I fell… the white slowly becoming a strange red. I fell… and then I hit the ground. I was now in a strange place with strange reddish stone and hot lava everywhere.

As I surveyed where I was, I saw a man holding a woman in his arms. I could see the silent sobs. There was a big puddle of blood, which almost made me throw up. I slowly walked towards the two.

The figures got closer and closer as I quietly walked. They didn't seem far away but they were further than I thought they were. I could now see who was holding the woman. It was him. I couldn't belief me.

He turned his head towards me and glared. The ground crumbled away at my feet again and I could hear a voice calling out to me. But I couldn't resurface, not yet. I still wanted to know more and it wasn't like I could get out anyway. And there I was, falling again. It seemed like my dreams wanted me to fall.

This time, I ended up in the place where I somehow ended up when I entered the End in Minecraft. There was the dragon, an inch or so away from me, just staring me down. I was terrified, even if it was a dream.

'why did you kill me? Can't you see the intentions? Haven't you opened your eyes yet? You belong here and yet you try to flee. There is no escape, no matter how far you run, no matter how well you hide. It will always be there, it will always look for you, it will always find. I could've helped you but I realized that too late. In my fury, I tried to kill you. How foolish I was to not see it. Do not worry, you will understand, time will teach. Now come with me, I have something to show you.'

I was still terrified and no clue whatsoever about what the dragon was talking about. Somehow, as the dragon started walking away from me, I started walking after the dragon. My thoughts were racing about why and how but I quickly stopped that since it was a dream. I was ill after all, so I could just be hallucinating.

After quite a walk, we entered some kind of cave, which went deep down. The dragon just walked in there as if it was nothing. Well, the dragon can fly after all.

After a long walk, we finally reached the friggin' bottom. I thought that m feet would fall off but eve after such a long walk, I didn't feel any painful sensation. The dragon turned its head to me. 'come, you have to see this' it said in a soft voice.

I walked up to where the dragon was standing and to my surprise, there was an egg there. A loud crack could be heard and there was now a tear in the egg's shell. Slowly, pieces of shell started to break and I could see a little snout coming from the egg.

After a while of staring for god knows how long, the little dragon finally made it out of the shell. It looked around with curiousity. The curiousity quickly turned into sadness.

'since you killed me, this little dragon is now on its own. Go, go to the End and take it with you. Don't worry about anything, it can hide pretty well. I will leave you now and do not forget, this is not a dream'.

With that, everything started to blur out into black and white.

I slowly opened my eyes. My room was dark, which was very pleasant. For how long was I unconscious? I slowly moved my fingers, trying to get my muscles working again. After a few minutes, I was able to sit up.

I felt better. My headache was gone and I didn't feel so hot anymore. I also had lost the tendency to throw up. The door opened to my room and light was shining straight into my eyes. Sunlight at that. I squinted my eyes and tried to see what was outside.

Mom, Faye AND Flynn came walking into the bedroom. When they saw me sitting, a smile spread across all of their faces and I could even hear a sigh of relief coming from mom. Faye ran towards me and carefully hugged me.

'oh my god, you are alright….' She whispered. I was confused. Of course I was alright. I wanted to say something but it seemed like not a single word escaped from my mouth. Dang it. I tried again. 'o-f c-ou-r-s-e I'm a-lr-i-gh-t…' wow, one sentence. My voice sounded rough and it felt like I hadn't spoken for quite a long time.

Then my mom spoke up. 'sweetheart, don't speak. You've been out for three whole days. We were worried sick. Especially at those times when you were completely burning up.' I was still confused as hell and I had question. Asking them was a different matter though since speaking was so difiicult.

Then something clicked in my mind. Hold on, I've been out for THREE WHOLE DAYS?! Holy shit. Holy macaroni. Then why weren't I in a hospital bed? Why was I at home? It did explain why they were so super happy about me being awake and all.

I was just happy that I was awake again. If I recalled correctly it was something like…. Friday…. Three days before Minecon? Wow, time flies by when you're unconscious and dreaming weird things.

Yeah, I still had to jump back into the portal… even though it was just a dream, something in my mind was telling me that it wasn't just a dream but some kind of vision. Whatever, I don't even know what's going on. Herobrine and that woman, the enderdragon talking to me again, saying stuff that only confuses me.

'you should rest some more. There's a cup of soup on your nightstand. Come Flynn and Faye, let her be for now. Ow and darling, your dad will be here in two days. You will finally meet him.' And with that, mom, Faye and Flynn walked out of the room, carefully stepping around the portal and closing the door as quiet as possible.

I looked at the cup on my nightstand. I was pretty hungry after three friggin days being unconscious and all. I took the cup of soup and carefully touched the surface to see if that was still very hot. Apparently, the soup was made not too long ago but long enough for it to cool down to a drinkable warmth.

I gulped down the soup and it felt good to have something in my stomach again. Now, the portal… I looked at it, pondering on the thoughts about the possible risks of me going there. Eventually, I just shrugged and got out of bed. Well, better put on some different clothes first.

After the quick change, I walked up to the portal and stared at the strange substance in the middle. I took a deep breath and jumped right in.

It felt horrible. It wasn't like last time at all. It felt like I was completely ripped apart and then put back together again. And after that wild ride, I ended up in the same room that I was in when I first entered.

An unfamiliar weight was now clinging to me and as I looked down, I was in strange blue armour. I also had some kind of pickaxe in my hand with the strange aura around it.

I walked up the makeshift staircase and found myself on the surface. I heard the teleporting of the tall black creatures. Since I knew that this was Minecraft, I knew that it were enderman. Harmless when you don't do a thing to them. But when you hurt them or look at them directly, they will become pissed off. They would show their fangs and go after you.

And then the surprise came, completely unexpected of course. All of the enderman that were here teleported to me. I daringly looked one in its face. It didn't become angry. Actually, something else happened, completely unexpected. It kneeled. The others followed suit and I was now surrounded by kneeling enderman. I didn't even know why they were doing that. Maybe because I defeated their queen?

I had to go on, so when I started walking, the enderman that were on that part of the passageway teleported away and gave me room.

I found the cave entrance and started to go down. It was a risky climb but I knew that I would make it. When I reached the very bottom, I could hear a loud crack and it didn't come from me. It was the egg. Just as in the dream, a little snout appeared.

After a while, the little dragon got out of its egg and looked around. It looked sad when it couldn't find my mom but when it saw me, it became very happy again. As if it saw a familiar face. Now, what to do…

Herobrine's POV

No, I couldn't lose her. She was my everything. The person I needed, the person I wanted, the person that kept me going, the person that kept me sane. And now, her life was slowly slipping away from me. I had to save her. But madness took over and I killed them all.

When I returned, she smiled. She smiled. even at the brink of death, she smiled at me. We kissed one last time before she finally slipped away. And then I lost it. Something broke, inside of me. Then someone was standing there, looking at me while I had her in my arms. I glared. Somehow, someone had entered my nightmare, my memory. Probably by accident but still. The face was distorted and barely visible, so I couldn't see who. I just gave the person a cold glare and it disappeared.

Fire engulfed me and my surroundings. My memories don't go further than that. All I knew is when I regained my memory that I was in the Overworld and that there was so much destruction. I never meant to let something like this happen. Thick gray clouds were all across the the sky which was once blue. It had a slightly tainted red colour now.

I was at my mansion that I had in the overwold. It was still the same as it ever was. Then I thought back. She…. She's gone…. Forever….. my love….

The mission. I had to keep the mission in mind. I'm not allowed to side track about something I can't reverse. I had more important things to do than to think about her. Though she is kind of the reason that all of this happens… no, it was their fault. Not hers. Who am I to blame that piece of perfect….

Three days till the day. Till the day of Minecon

**Tick tock, time's ticking. Heehee. Anyways, I hope you people don't have too many questions now. Go, be a daredevil and ask those questions to me in a review. So, since this is the 20****th**** chapter, HURRAY, I am going to give you people a little preview of the new fanfic that is still being written.**

Earth. A planet with life on it, a planet with a lot of water. Life was good there. I used to live there. Used to, not anymore. That wasn't possible. Not anymore…

We loved the earth but we used it. I think we used it a little too much. Earth couldn't take us anymore and if that man hadn't come with this solution then we would've all be goners. We wouldn't exist. Let me tell you what happened.

It was in the year 2019, a year when we still hadn't developed enough eco-friendly stuff. The earth was empty as in, all fossil fuel and such was gone. Water was becoming more scarce every day. And then it happened.

All across the world, volcanoes started to erupt. Small ones, big ones, it didn't matter. Molten rock was now taking space. But that wasn't the only thing. Ow no, that was just the beginning. Tsunamis became more common and the earth trembeled with great force. Great winds and tornadoes wrecked the land.

Many had already passed away and we, humans, needed a solution and fast. Space wasn't an option. The spaceships we had were small and only for very rich tourists. The other spaceship, the big one, wouldn't hold out long enough in space to find a new planet where we could possibly live on.

And the a man appeared to the public. He told us that he had a solution, whether we would like it or not. He had created a portal that was able to go to the places that we call games. He just opened the portal and people were willing to go through. No-one knew where they would end up.

Coincidently, the ended up in Minecraft, one of the most cubic games ever. But when they got there, it was less cubic then what you saw in the game, on your screen.

**Ermagerd, that was a bit more than a preview…. Whoops, too lazy to write out something else. Well anyway, enjoy your day/night, whatever time it is. Whoops, it's 0.30 am already! See ya folks!**


	21. early news with a fiery tip

**I am so sorry TTwTT. I got ill and I felt dizzy and I had the cold. So I couldn't write. My goodness. Other than that, school has begun again and this year I'm truly going for it. I mean, it IS my exam year. Halp meh…. Well, anyway, this chapter is very short and I apologize for that. So yeah, if you are like: THIS CHAPTER IS WAY TOO SHORT, then go to deviantart. Com and search the name Marl1nde to see some art from meh**

**ENOUGH BLABBERING FROM ME. skjhfgjsygf**

There I was, in the End, with a baby dragon and no clue what to do. Obviously, I couldn't leave the little dragon behind on its own. So, what now… I sat down and started thinking.

Thinking of a good solution was impossible. After a few seconds of sitting, the dragon started to poke me with its nose. So distracting. Is sighed and opened my eyes again. It was no use. There was only one option: taking the little dragon with me to the real world… well, I hoped that no-one would notice it. Though I don't think that the dragon chick will go completely unnoticed. I mean, it's a dragon!

Whatever, I would find a way to explain everything. To my mom and my friends. They would probably understand it… so, I took the dragon chick in my arms and carried it out of the cave that it was in.

It was a long climb and it took me a while to get out. I finally made it to the surface, thank gawd. The enderman were bowing down again for me. It was so strange. As if they knew something that I didn't. why would they bow otherwise. Or they now saw me as the mom of the young dragon, which would be completely crazy. I didn't look like a dragon at all. Ow, forget it. The important thing was, hiding the young dragon and getting back to school.

I got to the portal and stared at the strange substance inside of it. I sighed. Ready or not, I had to go. So, I stepped back into the portal and the strange feeling returned of being ripped into tiny pieces and then assembled again. I really hates these portal travels.

I ended up back in my darkened room, the young dragon still in my arms. When it saw my room, it got excited and jumped out of my arms. Well, that didn't go well. I quickly sprinted to my door, which was a bit open and quickly closed it. The young dragon was busy with smelling all of my stuff, including all my cloths and stuffed animals. Yes, I still had a few stuffed animals.

After it finished smelling all of my stuff, I noticed the strange standing object in the room with my scent on it. It jumped on top of it and to the surprise of the young dragon, the object slightly bent. 'silly dragon, that's my bed' I whispered.

Now that I thought about it, I was still tired even though I had been out for three days. I shook my head and looked back at the dragon again, which was now jumping up and down. The bed creaked from the weight of the dragon. I quickly picked up the dragon so that my bed wouldn't break.

The dragon let out a disappointed sound and stopped trying to escape from my grasp. And that's when things didn't go well because… there was a knock on my door.

'Dsiara, are you awake? I heard some noise coming from your room… can I come in?' well, sh*t. what to do, what to do, I'm in so much trouble now. Mom couldn't see the dragon… she would flip about it… or whatever reaction she would give.

I quickly shoved the dragon under my bed. 'stay there and don't move' I whispered. 'you can come in mom.' The door slowly opened and a head could be seen. There was a big smile plastered on it. What could she be so happy about?

'how are you feeling darling? Because I have some fantastic news!' ow dear, fantastic news. Would the news be fantastic for me too? I wondered. 'what is it mom?'

She was now standing in my room with the door completely open. 'you know that dad is coming here the day after tomorrow right?' there was a very short silence. Of course I knew that, she told me herself. 'well….' Come on mom, hurry up and say it already.

'your dad will come a day earlier! He'll arrive here tomorrow! Isn't that fantastic?! Ow, how I missed him. I wonder how his family is doing… maybe they finally sorted their family matters!' my face went a few colours more pale. He's coming here…. Tomorrow?

I was absolutely shocked. At one hand, I was very happy. All the questions could finally be answered and I would finally know who the heck my father is. On the other hand, I am so nervous and what if he's an alcoholic person?

'that's…. that's great….' I really didn't know how to respond to the overexcited mom. 'great? Fantastic you mean! I can't wait!' she left my room again and closed the door. I let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. It slowly worked in on me.

The dragon came from under the bed and showed a puzzled expression. 'ow young dragon, it's very complicated. You probably don't get it since you've never had a dad.' I pet the dragon and laid down. Tomorrow would be Saturday. That means that I missed one whole week worth of school… which means that I have to make the tests within the coming two weeks. I was absolutely not looking forward to it.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. My dreams were restless once again but they were more vague this time. Flashes of red, flashes of humans, flashes of lava, flashes of blood and last but not least, flashes of Herobrine crying. He was crying. Why? Why would he cry? It wasn't like he had something to cry about right? I then heard him speak. It was faint but I could hear it clear enough. 'don't leave me. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should've gone with you. I should've taken care of them. Please don't leave. You are the only one. Please, I beg of you… why won't your wounds heal?'

He then picked me up and I could feel that he was running. He would sometimes trip and almost fall. His tears hit my face. The tears were hot, almost burning. While he was running I could sometimes hear him say things like: 'stay with me' or 'we are almost there, hang on'

That's where my dream faded into black. I could hear a voice. 'do you wish to live? Do wish to keep the balance? Do you wish to see him again?' I only had one answer to it. 'who are you?' my dream flashed to white and I woke up with a start. I was back in my room again. Only an hour had passed. I rubbed my eyes and tried to figure out what just happened. I had absolutely no clue.

**Okay, imam quit right there. So, strange dreams, a father that comes sooner than he's supposed to be and I STILL have to do pastel's POV again. I still have a surpise for her. Ow, I am so cruel. MWAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, I got someart for this fanfic on my Da. Now, go review, it motivates me. Ow yeah, on another note…..**

**ACHIEVEMENT GET: 3 in a row. That's right, I have an average of 3 reviews per chapter now! And that was my very first goal to complete other than getting loads of follows and favs. So, go get your friends and say to them: READ NIGGA, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD. Just because you can. Have fun guys.**


	22. the sands and the void

**So, we are off with a flying start because…. GUESS WHO'S BACK. Yes, it's pastel. I'm going to completely stare at her in this chapter. I mean, this chapter is devoted to pastel. So, the person who made this OC will love this chapter the most of all my readers. I think. Except for if I made it kinda cruel…. Let's just hope that it won't happen.**

_A few days back in time when Dsiara was still ill and friggin unconscious. This is what happened in those 3 days with pastel. Poor pastel. Well, at least we'll get a bit more of an inside look on her past. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Pastel's POV

She was ill. Fantastic, now I truly had nothing to do but to sink into my thoughts and memories. The building I was in wasn't really helping either. It was dark gloomy and boring. The walls were a light gray, which was probably a clean white in the past that had become dirty through the years of abandonment. The paint had also slowly started to peel here and there, revealing a gray concrete wall.

The girl would be sleeping for a long time, that she could tell. Even from such a distance, she could feel a link made between the girl and someone else. Links usually took up large amounts of energy… she would have to sleep a lot to get that energy back though it would probably feel like she had slept just one hour.

So booooooored… there was nothing to do…. Well, since she would be asleep for such a long time anyways… maybe I could sneak into her room, go through the portal and then teleport back to the Overworld and meet up with Blade. How much I wished for that…. You know what, I don't think anyone would mind if I just paid a very short visit to the Overworld.

Blade's POV (that's right, just this once. Lucky bastard)

Grimer was sitting next to me, just relaxing. We were waiting for them to pass through the valley. Sitting under the tree was relaxing and it made me forget my worries for a while. I thought back to Pastel. I wonder what she was doing now. She told me that she was going on a very long trip to the End. What was she doing there anyway? Ow well, doesn't matter, something that's none of my business is none of my friggin business.

There they were. I got up and stealthily hit behind one of the rocks. I looked down on them and counted how many there were. Hmmm…. Around 10 of them. It was a good thing that they weren't skilled in fighting, not at all. I took my bow that Faye had enchanted for me. she told me to use it with care since it could still wear down. the bow also had a special spell on it which made it easier to use the bow. i only needed one arrow and the next would immediatly reload as i shot an arrow away.

The cultists were chanting, as always. They loved to chant for the ow so almighty wither. Why would they chant for such a monster. Ow it didn't matter. Every single one of those cultists would pay dearly, for they had messed with the wrong person in the past. They had killed mom and dad. Just because it would be an offering to this so called holy entity. Bullshit.

I aimed my bow, not caring about my cover, which would be blown after I shot an arrow. they may not be very strong but their chanting made them very aware of the smallest sound, which is why i was sitting there very quietly. I shot the second person in the long row of traversing men. Headshot. Everybody immediately panicked. They screamed 'he's here! Prepare the chants!' that wouldn't work since I was from a completely different dimension. So were they… originally. But a lot of Overworld people had mixed in and their chants were more ineffective.

I jumped down from my spot, took out my knife and killed the one closest to me. Straight through the heart. I quickly spun around to kill the next, while they had started chanting. Their chants had slowed me down but that wasn't enough to stop me. Grimer joined me soon enough and being a big slime helped in the battle. He just simply ate the ones that I wasn't battling.

After the cults were defeated, I sighed. 'will this ever end Grimer?' he simply made some slimey gurgling noise. 'I guess so'. No-one understood Grimer as well as I did. All of a sudden, I felt an empty feeling in my gut. I knew why, I missed her. I missed Pastel.

I couldn't bare it anymore! I pulled out a map from my backpack with lots of highlights on it. I wasn't too far away from the End… it was about…. A one day journey, which meant that it was actually very close. I quickly hopped on top of Grimer and showed him where to go.

We finally arrived at the entrance of an old temple of some sort. The opening was slightly overgrown with plants but you could see that the entrance was used not that long ago. I ventured through the dark tunnels and occasionally killed mobs that got in the way.

There it was, the portal to that damned dimension. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to fight against the ruler of that realm. That's something no-one would want to do. I took my chances and jumped into the portal. I was used to the feeling of traveling through dimensions. Especially since I did visit my home world sometimes.

I ended up in a dark room, which did have an exit. I went to the surface and only saw enderman. No dragon, not even a single sound that resembled it. I looked around, only to see the End portal, which would take me back to the ruined temple thing.

Since Pastel didn't seem to be in the End, which was very strange and since the dragon was already dead, I decided to go back to the Overworld and try to contact her via some fireworks or redstone signals. Yes, that might work.

I walked over to the void looking substance inside of the unbreakable stone. On top of the strange looking pedestal that was floating above the portal, was a black with purple spots sitting. I reached out but as soon as I touched it, I disappeared, leaving small puffs of purple smoke. I chased it for a while, until it teleported into a very deep cave. I couldn't even see the bottom. I decided that it was a very bad idea to try and go after it.

While I had been chasing the egg, I had been very careful with where I was looking. There were enderman around, since this was their realm and I didn't want to anger them. I quickly but carefully walked back to the portal and jumped into it again.

I materialized next to the portal. Ah, finally ba- I looked around, not recognizing the place that I was at. And one other thing. .CIRKLES. I had heard of the myths of the circle realm ut that it existed…. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't help it but drop my jaw in astonishment. And that wasn't the only thing.

I was in a semi dark and I was surprised at the lack of monsters. I took a good look around myself, noticing that I myself was round too! Even my fingers were circular. I looked at them and slowly moved them one by one. I then stroke the round end with my thumb. So… round….

I then heard a noise behind me, a creaking noise. I was so startled that I took my blade out. There was someone lying in a bed. That meant that I was in someone's room. In someone's house. I had to get, I wasn't supposed to be here. How the heck did I end up here anyway? Too many questions, maybe some locals would be able to answer.

That's when I heard another creak but this time, it came from the window. I turned around, dagger in hand, only to face…. Pastel?!

Pastel's POV I had enough with waiting so I went to that girl's house. I quickly opened the window and entered the room, only to meet a dagger very close to my face that I barely dodged. I looked at the person behind it and I saw…Blade?! H-how could that be?! He was supposed to be in the Overworld! Why was he here?! My eyes turned a sky blue out of the surprise that was standing in front of me.

'B-blade? I-is that really you? What… what are you doing here… you're supposed to be in the Overworld…' I couldn't believe it. But that would mean that he went to the End to meet up with me… I mentally slapped myself at not closing the portal in the Overworld. Some of those would close the portal. So, there we stood… he didn't even know why I had gone to the End. I was afraid that he wouldn't want to be together with me anymore if I told him about ''him''.

'Pastel…. Pastel!' he said quite loud. He practically ran to me, even though we were a bit less than 1 meter from each other, and he hugged me. Close to a death hug. My eyes went a mint green. I was so happy that he was here. But my eyes kept switching colours as many thoughts came by. Sometimes my eyes switched to a slight turquoise out of fear. He was going to ask question, for sure.

We let go after some time. 'come with me, I'm sure that you have a lot of questions. My eyes had gone gray. I couldn't show him what my mind was going to. I showed him the way towards my house. He was quite acrobatic, so he had no problems with climbing through the window, running over a roof and then jumping down through a window in another room. We were back in the room with the gray walls.

'welcome at my temporary stay. It's just for this mission.' He looked around and I could read a wow on his face. I rolled my eyes to it. It wasn't anything special.

'so… tell me… what is this mission exactly, how did we get to the circular realm and who actually gave your mission. Please be honest. I won't leave you, even it was the most terrible monster of Minecraftia that gave you the task. Please.' He had a pleading look in his eyes.

'well, it all started when I didn't know you yet…'

**And there we go. Happy? Happy. So yes, Blade actually got a POV in this chapter! Doesn't that make you all very happy? I bet. Hey, you know what's great? NORMAL UPDATE DATES. Yes and that I almost have 2000 views. I thank you all for the support you've given me so far. Keep up the reviews and views and I'll keep on writing**

**Now, I have some homework to do and some horses to ride. And yes, I did actually cut 1 chapter into 2. Cheeky bastard that I am. Ow and someone has already had a very good guess on who the father of Dsiara is! Well done but the rest will have to wait. Bye guys!**

**p.s i editted this chapter. also, grimer is Blade's pet slime. just in case you or i missed it. see ya all nect chapter**


End file.
